Lelouch the Demon Captain
by Lelouch-Strife
Summary: Originally called Scandalous under new management, Pirate Themed Code Geass, along with Elder Scroll races and Final fantasy 12 races. apologies for the crummy summary, Lelouch x square enix Harem and multiple games and animes used Assassin Creed and Final Fantasy VII based but will follow multiable final fantasy stories and other square enix games M for lemons, language and gore
1. Chapter 1: The Demon Captain

Do not own story or anything

Also no female Suzaku since I keep seeing the yaoi image ugh, I pray one day someone will actually make a story with a girl Suzaku and GUY LELOUCH! But that'll be quite a while.

This was a story originally called Scandalous owned by mikanchan94 I rather enjoyed his story well just that story not all the yaoi ones since I'm not a yaoi or yuri fan and since it has been sometime that he's been on or posted I decided to continue the story for him my way but if the original writer should return and ask that I stop writing this story I will for now I want to see this story finished.

A few changes are that Lelouch will be the one from my story Elder Scrolls: Star Ocean but not same universe in this one he would have been taken from his family, he'll have magic but won't know about his power till later, he's also a weapons master and there will be some ships from Pirates of the Caribbean, all the races of Elder Scrolls will be in here well since Nords, Redguard and Imperials look like human I'm just making them human doesn't matter to me, also the unique races of Final Fantasy 12 are in this, since I do not know what the original author planned for this story I'm just doing some guess work after I post his last chapter.

Again I do not own squat

* * *

><p><strong>The Demon Captain<strong>

Bright flames lit the night sky ablaze with red and orange as the cannons roared through the dark sky. The once mighty ship was staggering on the water; most of her crew were either dead of plunging into the cold dark sea. Only one man remained aboard, desperate to protect the treasure with his life. His torn blue coat fluttered feebly in the wind, and he was gripping the wheel with his life as the ship continued to teeter on the water.

The flames slowly licked through the ship. Her masts were rotting and falling onto the crumbling deck. At the steer was her trembling captain as he clutched a mahogany box to his chest. He had sworn on his French pride that he would protect it, no matter who came aboard.

Suddenly, he heard the click of boots echoing through the creaking deck. His eyes widened as a tall dark silhouette emerged from the raging flames. His dark long coat brushed the wild flames, and piercing from his wide black was a pair of gleaming hellish looking eyes.

"D-Diablo." (**D-Devil**.) The captain whispered with terror.

The dark pirate smirked maliciously, "Mais bien sûr, Mon Cher capitaine." (**But of course my dear captain**.)

A shot rang through the air; piercing through the roar of the fire and maniacal laughter. Warmth spread through the captain's chest. Slowly, he looked down, and watched the blood bloom on his chest.

He suddenly felt cold. His legs gave way and crumpled under him. The edge of his vision blurred.

"L-Le trésor." (**The t-treasure**.) He gasped as he groped for the precious box. It just lied a few inches from his fingertips. He felt them brush against the smooth wood.

"Merci pour votre cadeau généreux capitaine." (**Thank you for your generous gift captain**.) A smooth baritone voice said. The captain gapped incredulously as the demon grabbed the box from him.

"T-Toi." (**Y-You**) He gasped.

The demon smirked, "La reine lui donne ses remerciements." (**The queen gives her many thanks**.) He bowed and swiftly leapt off the ship.

The cannons stopped, and only the crackling of the fire and the groaning of the ship sounded through the empty night. The captain smiled sardonically as the coldness seeped through his body. It was funny how now all seemed to be at peace, amongst the burning wood and teetering ship. All around him the mighty ship cried in pain as the fire tore her apart, and as her captain drew his last few breaths.

"Adieu, mon Angelina." (**Farewell my Angelina**.)

As the captain breathed his last, the ship gave one last sway before it bowed to the flames and engulfed into the cold blacked to the sea.

Over yonder a dark ship watched vigilantly over the dying ship.

The demon captain took removed the hood showing off his spiked hair that was in front while the back of his hair was straight, as he watched the magnificent ship fall into the water. It fell with an elegant grace as it sunk into the sea.

A magnificent end to a magnificent ship, and a fine end to a great captain. Though they were enemies, he could still admire the captain's brilliance and love for his ship, and now they would sink into Poseidon's arms together.

"May you find peace in the afterlife and sail the heavens" The Captain said respectfully.

And in the Angelina's death, she left a magnificent jewel.

Lelouch smirked as he opened the mahogany box. The deep blue gem glowed in the silver moonlight. The captain smirked as his hellish red eyes changed to a beautiful glowing blue and closed the box.

A brilliant treasure indeed.

-0-0-

Irritated green eyes looked impatiently at the clock. The eager plump dressmaker had been "adjusting" her dress for the past hour, and every time she fidgeted she was "accidently" pricked.

Nel could swear that she just liked to play with her like a dress up doll. She liked Madame Roselle. While she could be very gossipy, the woman had been making dresses for her since she could barely dance a mediocre waltz, but at times like this she truly wanted to strangle the woman.

"Alright dear that seems to be it." she proclaimed happily as she gave a final look-over.

Nel sighed with relief as she put down her arms. She had to admit it was a nice dress but she was a soldier not someone who wants to dress up fancy since she can't fight well in dresses. It was a beautiful shade of dark green and it wasn't as restricting as other dresses she had to (unfortunately) wear. Nel twirled experimentally. The skirt seemed to float in the air and then gently glide back down. Nel smiled as she continued to test the new dress, unaware of Mme Roselle's amusement. The dressmaker turned to the smiling maid.

"It's hard to believe she was so disagreeable when her father first commissioned the dress." She said humorously.

Sayako smiled, "Yes, shame she can't always be like that." She joked.

"Too true." Mme Roselle tittered.

"What is so funny?" Nel pouted as she noticed the chuckling ladies.

"Nothing." They both replied.

Nel pouted and crossed her arms.

"Don't do that it's unladylike." They both chided.

Nel paused and laughed heartily.

"Really now m'lady should you be laughing like so." Sayako chided.

"I agree, a lady should always be poised and refined, especially by an upstanding family like yourself."

Nel took a deep breath, "Oh, forgive me you two were just too funny when you chided me like so. It almost seemed like you two could read the other's mind."

"Well great minds think alike, isn't that so Sayako?"

"Indeed Mme Roselle."

Nel merely smiled.

"Now perhaps we can apply the powder m'lady?" Sayako said as she took out the filled container of Spirits of Saturn.

Nel looked horrified and backed away. "But Sayako I hate that horrible thing!"

Mme Roselle waved her hand. "Pish posh my Lady, it's only fashionable to be pale. Why you're even darker than pheasants." She said. "Think of what the other ladies would say."

"Really Mme Roselle, I could hardly care what those ladies think." Nel said, "Some of them look so pale they look ill."

Just then the door opened and a burly man, with slightly bent knees, entered the room. Even with the slight bent he still held the aura of a great leader.

Sayako and Mme Roselle bowed, but Nel came up and kissed his cheek.

"Good afternoon Father." She smiled.

"My rose He greeted with a warm smile as he held out his hand. Nel laughed and looped her arm around him.

The feared Duke's face seemed to cast off his stern mask as his daughter chattered about.

"Thank God you're here father or they might have snuffed me with some horrendous powder."

"Well it's only proper m'lady." Sayako replied.

Nevelle waved his hand dismissively, "Bah, absurd!" he exclaimed, "Nel does not need any of that disgusting filth. Most women I see with it look dreadful with it on. Besides," Nevelle patted Nel's rosy tanned cheeks. "She'll add some much needed color in the place." He smiled. "She could light up the ballroom without egg whites."

Nel flushed, "Thank you Father."

Sayako sighed, but she smiled anyway. Her lady looked radiating just the way she was.

Mme Roselle shook her head, but didn't comment.

"Now my dear, may I assume that you are ready?" he said.

"Yes."

"Good good, then we must be off." He sighed dramatically, "Social etiquette dictates that we, as Barons, must arrive exactly ten minutes after the required time."

"Just like it dictates that I must wear a new dress to every event?" Nel chuckled.

"Of course, to not do so is sacrilege." Nevelle smirked. "But there is one more thing I would like to add."

Nel tilted her head curiously. Nevelle fished through his pocked and took out box. He opened it and pulled out a gleaming emerald pendant hanging on a golden chain.

"Father isn't it…?"

Nevelle didn't answer; instead he put it around Nel's slender neck and kissed her forehead.

"There that should let your eyes sparkle and light up the room."

Nel smiled brightly and hugged her father. Nevelle smiled and rubbed her back.

"Come we must be going if we are to be fashionably late." He said with a twinkle in his eyes.

-0-0-0-

Out in the sea dense fog rolled over the dark waters with its thick gray blankets, only the eerie dim glow of lanterns showed the presence of black ship. The easy wind carried the sails towards the shore, where motley colored lanterns lit the dim beach and the beautiful mansion on the cliff. However, the Black Pearl will not be docking at the port with the other few ships that arrived; no, it was heading towards the cliffs, where there was a small but adequate natural harbor for their ship resting between the two massive cliffs and surrounded by a thick layer of fog in the narrow bay.

Gleaming blue eyes stared out into the dim sea and watched the festivities dance in and out of the mansion. He inhaled the familiar scent of the sea and smirked.

"Such a lovely summer night for a party." He stated. A black haired woman with tanned skin turned to the captain.

"Aye, but it seems a little dull don't you think?" she asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

The captain laughed, his deep baritone voice carried out through the dark night, "Indeed, a party wouldn't be complete without us now would it?" he asked. The woman nodded "Orders Captain?" she asked.

The captain turned to his quartermaster and smirked devilishly, "Fang, get the men ready." He ordered. "I believe a little chaos and mayhem is in order."

-0-0-

The grand chandelier hung high on the ceiling and created sparkling lights that danced along the marble floor and glimmered off of the many elegant ladies' jewels. The orchestra played a variety of waltzes for the couples dancing in the middle of the grand ball room, and the others were scattered around the tables or outside in the gardens. The people were merry, as merry as aristocrats can be at least. While the beautiful disarming smiles showed through their handsome faces, their eyes were constantly on the look-out for new gossip to spread.

Just a typical high-class party. Elegant and dull.

Nel tried to fight back the yawn that was threatening to erupt from her mouth. Lord Odysseus, of course, didn't seem to notice as he continued to ramble on about his military achievements. Or what he considers military achievements. Nel began thinking if she should compare her military achievements to his but decided against it since it would be improper.

Honestly, how long can a man go on about the conquering of some island in the East Indies that was smaller than Singapore?

"While I'm not one to boast my lady, I have to say that it was by far one of the most brilliant take-over I have ever had. Why you should have seen the looks of surprise on those savages, but of course I wouldn't want such a delicate lady like yourself to see such a monstrosity. They're so dim-witted and ignorant it would be shameful to have a lady such as yourself to be in their presence." Lord Odysseus said.

"Clearly." Nel replied with a tight civil smile. They had arrived late (exactly ten minutes), and two hours later she was stuck with a pompous general. Her patience was beginning to wane, but it wouldn't be kind (or proper) for her to just leave. Nel sighed internally as she watched the man prepare another rant.

"Yes of course, some people are just so ignorant of their surroundings it astounds me, really it does. How can they live with themselves like that? It is true savagery I tell you miss, true savagery." The lord continued, "And those pirates especially. Why they have no noble brave bone in their body."

Nel's curiosity perked up with the mention of pirates, but she knew better than to talk about them with the fat jolly lord. "Well if they were to ever attack us I'm sure your military genius will be able to get us through." Nel replied.

Lord Odysseus beamed at the praise, "Why of course my lady. While I am a humble man I can acknowledge the fact that I am a rather tactical genius. I am even told I'm on par with my brother Schniezel. Ah you have met him? Oh good, yes he is quite the genius, but it seems that it runs in the family."

"Hmm, indeed." Nel stated.

The fat boisterous lord was about to continue when a young blond male came in and smiled at them.

"Ah my dear Lady Nel I have been searching all over you." He said with a genial smile. Then he turned to Odysseus. "You don't mind if I take Lady Nel elsewhere?"

"Not at all, Lord Weinberg, I'm sure we can continue this riveting conversation another time."

"It would be my pleasure." Nel replied politely and curtsied a good-bye and let the lord find his next victim.

She sighed in relief when they were out of earshot. "Oh thank-you Gino you're a God send."

Gino laughed amiably. "I noticed how strained your patience looked."

Nel flushed, "Well, I'm sure it could happen to anyone."

"Yes but no one had enough patience to stick with him as long as you have."

"Don't tease." Nel laughed as she aimed a jab at his ribs.

"Careful the guest may get other ideas." Gino smirked as his eyes flickered to the women already gossiping behind their colorful fans.

Nel tried not to roll her eyes. "Not to worry, everyone knows you fancy Lady Stadtfeld."

"Yes, now if only I can get her to return those sentiments." Gino sighed, dramatically placing a hand on his heart. "Although I suppose that adds to the appeal." He added thoughtfully.

Nel chuckled. "She's a lucky woman to have caught your eye."

"Not as lucky as the man who will catch your eye." Gino smirked.

"And that will be a long ways away." Nel returned.

"From the deathly glares your father is sending every possible suitor I'm not surprised." Gino laughed.

Nel smiled and glanced at her father, who indeed had on his intimidating and disapproving glower on. "I think that'll keep most of them away." She replied.

"Well maybe not all." Gino said glancing to Lord Bradley who had an easy sly smile on as he tried to chat with her father.

Nel scrunched her nose. "I really don't like that man."

"And I don't blame you." Gino replied, "But I've heard Lady Milly Ashford gossiping about his proposal for quite some time."

"Since when were you one to pay any mind to Lady Milly?" Nel teased.

"You know I can never turn down an opportunity to make new acquaintances."

"Or to make Lady Kallen jealous."

"You know me too well my darling, now perhaps you may indulge me with a dance or two?" Gino asked with a merry twinkle in his eye. Nel laughed and accepted his offer with equal merriment. They joined the other dancing figures on the floor, unaware of the crew approaching the manor.

-0-0-

Lelouch carefully stepped through the brush careful not to catch any unwanted attention. When he was satisfied no one had seen him he smoothed down the fine jacket (stolen of course) and headed towards the lighted building. No one would notice him. They would all be too absorbed in their own world and looking out for new gossip that they would hardly check and see if he had an invitation. Besides many of the aristocrats were too proud to say that they did not know someone, especially someone who looked as wealthy and handsome as he did. It was terrible flaw, not that he was complaining. He smiled indulgently; it would be like picking an apple from a tree.

He scouted the land and figured it would be most beneficial if they were to start an attack around the back of the large mansion and around the hedges and move inward. The trees and cliffs would provide more than enough cover. He smiled, there was nothing to fear. He pulled out a pocket watch with an blue embedded into it; it was five minutes until eleven.

He took a glance and spotted Fang already flirting with a tipsy lord and eyeing his large collection of rings and golden chains on him. He motioned a signal for her and she nodded in response.

We attack at midnight. Lelouch smirked and strutted towards the mansion.

-0-0-

Nel smiled as she exited the dance floor. Her friend seemed to have successfully caught the hand of Lady Kallen as he now twirled the bewildered red-head around the dance floor.

"Is it wise to let young Lord Gino use you like that?" a deep voice asked. Nel turned and smiled at her father.

"Yes it is fine. You know that he would have done the same for me." She answered.

"True, but I don't like seeing my daughter being abandoned like she's nothing but a wench." Nevelle scowled.

Nel sighed, "Gino was very kind about it."

"Yes, but did he ever consider your feelings in this affair?"

And that of course was the crux of the complaint. Nel sighed again, but she gave her father a gentle smile. "I do not fancy Gino, Father. He's my friend"

"I never said anything of the like."

"I don't fancy any of the men on the floor, and Lady Kallen already knows that he and I are just good companions."

"It could have driven away any potential suitors."

Nel chuckled. "Father you make it impossible for any to come near me."

"And rightly so, I can't imagine any of these gentlemen ever being good enough for you."

Nel decided not to comment on her father's contradiction.

"You don't need to worry Father, you won't be giving me away yet."

"If I had it my way I wouldn't need to give you away at all."

Nel laughed and took her father's arm, "I suppose we should take advantage of this time then?"

Nevelle scoffed, "Of course, I forgot that when you youngsters marry you tend to forget your senile old parents waiting at home."

Nel just laughed as he led them to the dance floor once again, with the midnight moon slowly rising.

As the pair glided on the dance floor Nel could still hear the high fake giggles and sinister whispers of the ladies.

"Honestly, young people now are such a disgrace." Nevelle scoffed derisively at the giggling bunch of girls openly flirting with men. He watched them in distaste as he twirled Nel around in time with the music. Nel chuckled, "Now Father, not all young people are bad."

"No, of course not. If they aren't arrogant like Lady le Britannia they're air-heads like Lady Shirley Fenette."

Nel just shook her head. Her father continued, "Of course not all parents can produce such well-mannered independent women and best soldiers like you."

Nel laughed, "No, they aren't as great as you are Father."

"Indeed." He said. Then he looked at the emerald necklace around her thin neck glinting softly in the candlelight. "It brings out your eyes." He said.

"What does?"

"The necklace. I remember thinking that it brought out your Mother's eyes when she wore it." Nevelle smiled wistfully. "She was a great woman."

Nel smiled softly, "Do you miss her?"

"Yes, I do," Nevelle stated, "but I know she's as proud of you as I am."

Nel smiled brightly, "Thank-you Father. I think she's proud of you too."

Nevelle replied with a smile of his own.

-0-0-

Lelouch tried to hide his cringe as he gracefully twirled the giggling lady, who was, unfortunately, his partner for this dance. Perhaps this was his punishment? He scoffed, some vengeful God that one turned out to be. Nonetheless he had to thank, said God for being lenient enough to let the dance pass quickly and soon he switched his partner to a brunette in a fine emerald silk gown. She seemed taken aback by the sudden switch, and her piercing forest eyes turned to her former partner (who Lelouch presumed to be her father), who was now dancing with an equally abashed and angered young lady (she threw a nasty glare at the brunette now in his arms that promised a retaliation). Lelouch didn't seem to mind too much though; this one was far prettier and less giggly than the other one.

He looked down at her and gave her a smile, and she returned it shyly.

How cute. He thought as he danced with the young woman with the most enchanting green eyes.

Nel knew her cheeks were probably a faint red as she danced with the mysterious stranger. His piercing handsome blue eyes felt like they were boring into her soul and his hand were edging dangerously close to her bottom. But he was probably one the most handsome man she had ever met, and he exuded such a powerful charismatic aura that seemed to draw every eye towards him and of course to her. But while he would be the subject of admiration she would be the subject of malicious criticism from the eyes of the many young noble women in the party.

"Don't mind them." His deep baritone voice whispered softly in her ears. She could feel the blush flowing through her cheeks to the tip of her roots, as his hot breath caressed the shell of her ear. "They're just jealous that we make a handsome looking couple."

Nel laughed, and it vaguely reminded Lelouch of the soft tinkles of wind chimes that Fang hung on his cabin door (as a practical joke of course, she said it would shed some joyous light into his life).

The pair glided along the floor with the soft sway of music. To some it looked as if they were made to fit each other perfectly. The tall mysterious pale handsome stranger mixed perfectly with Nel's golden skin and brightness.

Nel, herself, felt so warm and secure in his reassuring arms as he glided her away from the malicious looks, and away from the reality of things. Then it ended just as abruptly as it started. The music dissolved and she found herself bowing to her partner and taking a little longer to look into those mesmerizing eyes. Then he was gone, just as abruptly as he came.

"Well that was…interesting."

Nel jumped at the sound of her father's voice. He quirked his eyebrow and she flushed delicately. "Y-Yes, I'm sure it was; if you don't mind father I'm rather parched."

He gave her a knowing look, "By all means, I will be with Lord Dalton."

Nel nodded and hastily went towards the refreshments, ignoring the looks of envy she received from the group of women. Perhaps it would be best to wander around the maze until the heat dies down.

-0-0-

Lelouch took out his pocket watch. It was five minutes until midnight. He smiled and walked up the stairs towards the east balcony. It had the best view of the gardens, and it let him watch the mayhem unfold from afar. He, of course, would be targeting the more notable nobles and acquiring their keepsakes like the beautiful emerald necklace that hung on that pretty brunette's slender neck.

He shook his head. No, he was sure there were far better prizes than that silly little trinket.

"You seem to be in deep thought." Fang said as she walked towards him. "Don't tell me that you're getting nervous."

Lelouch scoffed, "Oh please, the bumbling Lord Odysseus is not even worth thinking about."

"Then perhaps you are worried about the old gentleman talking with Lord Dalton?"

"Not really, though he poses a potential threat he can easily be subdued if need be."

"Is that just an excuse to find his pretty little daughter?"

Lelouch shot a glare at her. "Don't be ridiculous, I am married as you well know." He muttered.

Fang merely smiled. "Well just in case The Duke does give us some trouble, I saw his daughter wandering around in the maze."

Lelouch gave her another quelling, but unfortunately ineffective, glare. Before he could retort the clock struck midnight; the world seemed to pause as the lights shone down on the merry people, and then shatter with the glass panes as the band of pirates entered the manor in their tattered dirty cloths and glinting swords.

A moment of shocked silence passed.

Then the people screamed and shouted, the ladies tripping over their lavish dresses as the pirates chased after their jewels, and the men either running in fear or fighting back with bravado.

Lelouch smiled indulgently from his post. Talen soon came to him as the pirates charged their way through the manor. "Your sword Captain." She stated holding his weapon.

Lelouch thanked him and put on his hand on the sword which was enormous broadsword as well as pulling his hood up. "Ah, I love the sound of chaos." He chuckled. He soon walked leisurely to the stairs admiring the chaos that befell on dance floor down below. "Round up the treasures and take what you can!" he ordered. The pirates smiled gleefully at their leader, while the people looked horrified at the prospect of losing their good jewelry. The people scrambled towards the exits, and Lelouch could vaguely make out Lord Britannia's bumbling round body as he tried to race out the door. He had to laugh. So much for the proud brave captain.

Then he spotted Duke Zelpher fending off one of his men, with cool burning determination set in his eyes. An experienced swordsman is an inconvenience, but an experienced intelligent leader is trouble. He gritted his teeth, he would have to tread carefully around him, and also the five burly solider fighting alongside the man. He watched Nevelle's eyes dart from one pirate to another, but it seemed like he was searching for something rather than fighting off some malignant force. Lelouch smiled suddenly.

He was looking for his daughter. The very same woman darting into the maze after the dance. He smiled indulgently and went off in search of the little princess, after all how hard would it be to subdue one pretty little red head?

-0-0-

Nel cursed as she reached another dead end. By this time she was desperate enough to just go through the leafy walls. She had heard the sudden shouts from the mansion, and the roar of pirates that overcame the terrified screams a few moments ago, and she stupidly ran in whatever direction to get to the mansion. Not surprisingly she got lost and wandering around the maze trying to find the exit. She let out another curse.

"To hell with this I'm just going through." She said. Suddenly there was a deep familiar chuckle behind her. She quickly turned to find herself facing the mysterious man she danced with and the indirect reason she was here in the first place.

But there was something else; he was now wearing his hood up and had a large sword in his hand. His eyes pierced through the night and glinted with predatory ferocity.

"Well now, what's a young lady like you doing here alone in dark maze? And cursing nonetheless." Lelouch tutted in mock reproach. "What would your dear father say?"

Nel glared at him, "I don't believe you have a right to chastise me like that."

Lelouch merely smiled, "I can chastise you as I wish, my dove." With a quick motion his sword cut the air and stopped short of Nel's throat. Strangely enough she did not even flinch; instead, she regarded it with cool calm eyes.

Lelouch raised an eyebrow, "Are you so petrified with fear or are you just being stupid?"

"Neither" was the answer, and Lelouch barely had enough time to see the glint of silver shooting out from a slit in her dress and the clang of metal with metal that rang through his ears. "Hmm I missed." Nel mused with disappointment. "You're a lot faster than I anticipated."

Lelouch blinked before chuckling. "I suppose I was wrong for calling you a dove, perhaps a kitten would have been more appropriate." Nel threw another glare before she flicked the gleaming small swords in both her hands and thrusted them towards him. Lelouch, now ready for the blow, parried it with equal force. The harsh sounds of metal rang through the night. Each thrust was quick and each parry was just as quick and light. Lelouch noticed how Nel seemed to glide on the grass with graceful movements as she fought with the captain.

'I don't get it that sword should be too heavy to use with such speed but never the less I won't lose to him' She was fierce and unrelenting and what she lacked in strength she made up in her quickness and sharp reflexes.

But Lelouch was just as sharp. He wouldn't win through skill, but rather through wit and slyness. He quickly leaned down to her, using his height to tower over her and sweep her in his arms, and without hesitation he swept up her lips into his in one quick movement. He felt her give a gurgled gasp and felt her mind go blank for a second. The precious second he used to knock the swords from her loosened hand. She quickly came back as she felt the sharp edge nick her hand. She tried to move away but Lelouch's strong arms held her in place.

"Well now," he said with slow deep breaths, still slightly out of breath from their little fight, and the exhilarating kiss. "That was certainly the most interesting that has happened tonight."

She glared at him with disdain. "Unhand me you scoundrel!" she said as she beat against his chest. If the drumming hurt Lelouch at all he didn't show it, instead he merely smiled which vexed Nel further.

"I don't believe I want to Kitten." He smirked as he ran his tongue over his lips. "I rather liked the little appetizer." His eyes darkened as his hand felt the warm soft flesh under the silks dress. "And I definitely like this." He said as he squeezed her bottom. Nel squeaked and blushed profusely.

"You-you…" she stuttered as she tried to wriggle from his grasp.

Lelouch smirked, amused at her cute blushing face, "What my dear?"

"You disgusting—perverse man!" she screamed as she tried to get out from his embrace.

Lelouch sighed and decided that it was best if he let her go before she bruised him badly. He smirked and let her go.

Nel stumbled out of his grasp and glared at him once more. Lelouch shrugged and held up a gleaming emerald necklace. Nel's eyes widened and her hand groped the empty curve of her neck.

"You thief!" she yelled.

Lelouch looked hurt. "Kitten you hurt me by placing me in the same class as mere thieves. I actually have some decency to steal with fashion not to mention I believe my wife can come up with more creative names then thief."

Nel glared and ran to her sword. She gave a quick swipe at the captain but he jumped aside unaware of the thin unnoticeable cut on his trouser pocket. He smirked mischievously at her, "My apologies Kitten, but I'm afraid I have to cut this short." He truly did sound disappointed, not that Nel cared much. She tried one last swipe to get her necklace, but Lelouch was too fast. He quickly jumped aside and ran towards the cliff. As he ran through the dark green brush he heard the soft thuds of bare feet hitting the damp grassy ground. He sighed morosely. It was a pity that those delicate feet would soon be decorated with cuts and scrapes. He ran towards the cliff and smiled as he breathed in the fresh salty air.

Ah he loved the smell of freedom.

There was a soft panting behind him, and he turned leisurely to face the girl. The smirk left his face as he saw the girl hold up a silver watch. His eyes widened and his fingers felt the tear that caused the rip in the pocket. Silently he had to laugh at the irony.

"How about a trade Captain?" Nel said with a confident blaze in her eye.

Lelouch smirked and walked towards her. Nel, expecting the return of her necklace, was caught by surprise as his warm lips found hers again, and again she was in shock as he pulled away and smiled slyly at her. His blue eyes gleamed in the moonlight with amusement and mischief. There was a promise in those eyes and it made her legs threaten to collapse under her.

He smirked and leaned close to her ear. The feel of his warm breath ghosting across her flesh would haunt her at night. "Keep it safe for me, Kitten."

And he disappeared into the mist.

* * *

><p>The predecessor of this story had 8 chapters so updates should be quick till I reach chapter 9<p>

Lelouch's clothing is the assassin's clothes in the cover of this story img/Assassins_Creed_Black_ full image I found online

Since this was an originally short chapter I combined it with chapter 3

As for why Fang is the Quartermaster I just see her enjoying barking orders at the crew and giving them crap if they're slacking off, as for Lelouch yes he's married but to who you'll find out in next chapter.

Again I do not own anything, will appreciate reviews


	2. Chapter 2: Recovery of the Blood Jewel

The predecessor of this story had 8 chapters so updates should be quick till I reach chapter 9

since this was a originally short chapter I combined it with chapter 3

As for why Fang is the Quartermaster I just see her enjoying barking orders at the crew and giving them crap if they're slacking off

again I do not own anything, will appreciate reviews

here's chapter 2

* * *

><p><strong> Recovery of the Blood Jewel<strong>

The sea was calm that day. Gentle waves rocked the steady ship, towards the port. Just to the side of the ship was a school of dolphins leisurely splashing and riding next to the enormous vessel, and sea gulls were squawking overhead the crew working on board.

Inside the lavish captain's cabin, Lelouch sat his chair, next to the window while on his bed laid his two Dalmatian dogs, Pongo and Perdita (Perdy) they were sound asleep. Lelouch was fiddling and twirling the necklace in his hand as he sat staring out into the ocean, deep in thought. Sunlight reflected off the smooth emerald surface, and created various colorful shapes through his cabin. As he twirled it around, the light danced around him. The dancing shapes seemed to move like the elegant but stiff ladies and lords that danced in the grand gala. All the dull boring people.

But there was one person who piqued his interest just like his quartermaster and wife, someone who made his blood burn. She was like the exquisite flowers that bloomed along the tropical coasts, and he wanted nothing but to take her for himself though those urges he was quite resistant to or else suffer his wife's wrath but still. There was a desire to conquer, to feel the rushing thrill as he defeated the woman, and yet…

He twirled the necklace again.

He didn't win. She had caught him just as well, and she had taken a souvenir with her. Lelouch smirked. To think that he was forced to call a tie by that seemingly harmless woman.

But no matter. Lelouch thought.

He would get his watch back (and perhaps it was safer in her hands ironically enough), and perhaps, he might just claim the intriguing treasure he uncovered.

There was a sharp knock.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Talen sir." The man answered.

Lelouch sighed and pocketed the necklace. He opened the door and looked impatiently at his most trusted Argonian subordinate and friend.

"Yes, Talen?"

"The prisoner's up." He answered.

A malicious smirk spread through his face.

"Good, keep him occupied while I make myself presentable." Lelouch said.

"The quartermaster is already down there with him." Talen answered.

"Well guess I can't keep them waiting"

-0-0-0-

Glimmering eyes stared straight through her. Warm large hands gripped her waist and glided her towards him. He smelt of the sea, and the wind that guided the lofty but tied sails. He stole a kiss. He gave a mischievous smirk.

"Keep it safe for me kitten."

And he flew back into the ocean.

-0-

"M'lady?" Sayako asked.

Nel jolted from her daydream and smiled at the maid. "Yes Sayako?"

"You seem…distracted, is your hand hurting you?"

"Not at all Sayako, I was just thinking."

The maid nodded, "I see, it must have been rather exciting to fight against a pirate."

Nel laughed. "Yes it was rather thrilling."

"True, but best if we don't tell anyone else that."

Nel smiled ruefully into her cup, "Too true." She didn't mention the pocket watch hidden under her pillow. She had carefully snuck it into the pocket of her dress just before her father came and placed it under her pillow so her father wouldn't find or see it.

"Is there anything else today Sayako?" Nel asked.

"Yes, Lady Fenette and Lady Shirley will be calling in today." Sayako said as she handed the cream-colored letter to her. "They should arrive by noon if I'm not mistaken."

Nel took the letter and read it with a tight grimace. "Surely the dear ladies have better things to do, and have much more entertaining people around than me?" she said as she put the letter down.

"I'm afraid not m'lady." Sakayo said with a smile. "Besides I think its good practice. You rarely have anyone call on you."

With good reason too. Nel thought.

"And since your father ordered you to move as little as possible, having lunch and tea with Lady Fenette and Lady Shirley is the perfect way to keep you put."

Nel groaned and let her head fall on the paper in her hands. The soft crinkles didn't nearly satisfy her need to throw something.

-0-

At exactly noon, the ladies entered. Lady Fenette was a thin tall lady with a pointed face, pale skin, dark brown hair that was always decorated with fancy jewels and flowers, and cold pale eyes. Shirley, on the other hand, had bright carrot-colored hair, worn loosely in a bun today, a rounded oval face, bright eyes and a genial face.

As soon as the ladies entered the parlor, Shirley cried with delight and embraced Nel warmly. It was times like these that Nel found it hard to imagine that Lady Fenette could produce such a jovial compassionate woman. Of course, as Nel watched Lady Fenette frown disapprovingly over Shirley's shoulder, she was sure the dear lady often thought so as well.

Lady Fenette cleared her throat loudly, which caused Shirley to jump away and flush under her mother's pointed stare.

"Good evening Lady Nel." Lady Fenette greeted, "I apologize for the sudden visit. We were just worried for you after the awful incident last night."

Of course you are. Nel thought wryly, but she smiled and said, "Thank you for your concern Your Grace and it is no problem at all for you to call in and drop by for a little lunch. Please sit down, the cooks are almost done, and Sayako has prepared tea for us." Nel motioned to the empty seats on either side of her.

The Lady Fenette nodded, and Shirley eagerly took a seat next to Nel.

"Oh it must have been terrifying to be alone in the maze with those pirates all around you." Shirley immediately started as she grasped Nel's hand. Nel didn't tell her that it was the very hand Lelouch cut.

"Yes, it was rather foolish of you to go out alone into the maze." Lady Fenette said as she sipped on the tea Sayako set.

"I suppose it was." Nel returned evenly.

"Oh but I just couldn't believe that handsome man was actually a pirate. A captain no less!" Shirley exclaimed, "I've never known a pirate who looked as handsome as he was."

"Yes he was." Nel said absently as she sipped the tea.

"I'm sure you would know Lady Nel." Lady Fenette stated almost too nonchalantly, "you did dance with him if I'm not mistaken."

Shirley looked at Nel in awe and surprise. "You did?"

"It happened rather fast during the dance, there was an unexpected change of partners and we happened to be paired up." Nel quickly explained.

"Yes, you seemed rather close during the dance."

"I believe that is what happens when you dance."

Lady Fenette shot her an unimpressive glare. "True, but it was rather foolish of you to dance with the enemy, especially with such intimate gestures."

Oh you have no idea. Nel thought.

"If I recall, Madam, the guards were the ones who let him on the basis that he looked wealthy." Nel replied. She didn't mention the fact that the Fenette's hosted the party and were therefore partly responsible for the attack; however, the scarlet hue that seeped into Lady Fenette's cheeks showed that she read understood the implications behind Nel's words.

And that gave her great satisfaction.

"Well all that matters now is that you're alright." Shirley said a little loudly as she tried to dispel the tension. She patted Nel's hand and smiled at her warmly. "We were worried for you when we saw your father carry you up back to the manor. You were so disoriented, not that I blame you, that you didn't notice when Kallen, Milly, Anya and I rushed over to you. Gino went into a tizzy and swore to kill the pirates if he saw them again." Shirley giggled, "If I didn't know any better I would think he fancied you."

Nel smiled warmly, "Thank you for your concern Shirley, and I'm sorry I worried you."

Unfortunately the fleetingly jovial atmosphere was shattered when Lady Fenette "hrumphed," and asked when lunch would be served. No doubt the woman was composing a list of faults Nel had, and she was itching to share it with the other ladies. Nel turned to Sayako.

"Is lunch ready Sayako?" she asked.

"Yes, m'lady." Sakayo answered. "Shall I bring it out?"

"If you would."

Sayako bowed and headed towards the kitchens.

Lady Fenette lifted her chin up and sipped her tea delicately. "Well, nice to know that even here the servants know their place."

Nel bit her tongue and munched on her biscuit. It wasn't even ten minutes into the lunch and she was itching to throw a dish at the impossible woman.

Fortunately Sayako was prompt, and lunch was quickly set out, and conversation lessened as they ate.

"Hmm, I must say His Grace certainly brought the best ingredients." Lady Fenette commented. The first good comment Nel heard all day.

"Father only wants the best." Nel said, "It is much better for one's health, he always says."

Lady Fenette waved her hand flippantly, "I'm sure." She said. Then she took a sip of her tea and discreetly lifted her eyes towards Nel, "Although, you must have been pleased to hear that your father and yourself will be setting sail to England with us three days from now. I must admit while the vacation house here is nice, I much prefer the manor in England. Even after a nice vacation like this, it's always nice to go back home isn't it?"

Nel stilled and tried not to show her great surprise to the lady. She cleared her throat and looked at her with a passive countenance, "I'm afraid my father never said anything of the like."

Lady Fenette feigned shock, "Did he now?" she gasped. "Why I was sure he told you, especially when he came to our manor to tell us this."

"Again Madam, he never said such a thing to me."

Lady Fenette sniffed, a bit disappointed from Nel's lack of reaction, "Well I suppose it can't be helped." She said.

Nel paused and looked towards the infuriating woman, "Pardon?"

"Well it isn't as if you could do anything about it." Lady Fenette said. "You weren't properly educated after your mother died, so it would be impossible for you to oversee the packing and organizing.

"I'm sure my father has better reasons not to tell me than that flimsy response." Nel answered coldly.

"Perhaps." Lady Fenette stated, "So why then did he not tell you?"

"I was still resting when he left and did not wish to bother me."

Lady Fenette's eyes narrowed but she remained silent. Shirley shifted uncomfortable under the tense aura, and tried to make pleasant conversation.

("So…how's Arthur doing Nel?" "Doing well." "Oh…that's nice, very nice.").

Unfortunately, it flopped around awkwardly until there was only the soft clinks of silverware for the rest of lunch.

Lunch was cleared and Sayako brought out desert. Shirley, again, tried to make conversation ("The beach is very nice this time of year, perhaps we can swim later on?"), and just as Nel was agreeing ("That sounds nice since the beaches in England are always so cold.") Lady Fenette would interrupt and say a scalding comment ("And darken your skins? Do you want to look like lowly pheasants?").

Nel's patience thinned considerably during the awful lunch. Even Shirley's awkward attempts at a pleasant conversation were soured by the Lady. Just as the clock struck one, Sayako came in and announced that her father was back.

Lady Fenette put down her cup and stood, "Well look at the time, it appears that we must get going." She looked at Nel with her cold eyes, "It has been a pleasure Lady Nel, until the next time we meet."

"Indeed." Nel replied with a tight smile.

Shirley also stood and said, "Maybe we can meet again with the others before we leave, Milly's house of course." She said with a conspiratorial wink.

Nel chuckled, "Perhaps Shirley."

And they left just as elegantly as they came.

As the door clicked Nel sighed and slumped in her chair.

"Rough time?" Sayako asked.

"You have no idea." Nel answered.

"Well it builds character."

Nel groaned, "You got that from father."

"Of course." Sayako smiled. "He's a very wise man."

Nel hummed in agreement. There was a slight silence and then Nel asked, "Did you know we were leaving?"

"Yes, but he wanted to tell you when he came back since you were still resting."

"That's good to know."

Sayako turned and gave her a serious stare. "Don't let an ignorant cow like her put any ridiculous ideas in your head m'lady. You are just as prepared, and even more so, as any lady to take over and do your duties."

Nel sent her a grateful smile, "Thank you Sayako."

"My pleasure m'lady."

-0-0-

The prison hold was damp and smelled of sweat and urine. Inside the iron cage was a scrawny man with a thin shirt and ripped up trousers. Various cuts and bruises covered his face and exposed flesh. If not treated soon the man would die from infection. He was shivering in a dank corner of the cell when Lelouch entered; Fang turned to leave and she waked past Lelouch and she patted his shoulder as she left.

Lelouch pulled out a chair and sat down slowly as he observed the man.

"I see my men have treated you right." He said.

The prisoner's head shot up and looked up with fear as he saw the regal captain smirking viciously down on him.

"C-Captain S-Strife." He stuttered.

Lelouch nearly rolled his eyes at the pathetic display. "Yes, Tom, it is I the feared Captain Strife." He said with a mock air of superiority. "I see you haven't changed one bit."

"P-Please let me explain!" the man shouted desperately as he flung himself onto the iron bars.

Lelouch clucked his tongue distastefully and held up a hand before the quivering man could say more.

"Not another word, Tom. I already know everything."

"E-Everything?"

"Yes, my good man." Lelouch said, "Who do you take me for? A common criminal lord?"

Tom shook his head quickly. "O-Of course not."

Lelouch smirked. "Well I can see your flattery has never left you. Now, onto more important matter." Lelouch trailed off as he picked his sharp elongated nails. "Where is it?"

Tom was a brave man it seems as he tried to look confused. "I-I don't know what you mean Captain."

Lelouch waved a hand dismissively. "Nonsense of course you do. We just need to jog your memory a bit don't we?" Lelouch said as he eyed the various weapons hanging on the wall beside him.

Tom stiffened in fear as he watched the captain sweep across the floor to the wall with the various torture devices.

"You know, I find that pain is an excellent way to jog people's memories don't you think though I don't quite like torture unlike some people?" Lelouch said as he took down a thick long piece of wood with nails protruding out of the surface.

Tom spluttered fearfully as Lelouch edged closer to him, "W-Wait I remember."

Lelouch stopped and smiled, "Do you?"

"Y-Yes, the village." Tom said. "The village right next to the port, they know. The elder knows."

Lelouch had a thoughtful look on his face, "Why didn't you get it?"

"I-I couldn't, I tried b-but I-I—" Tom shivered and fell on his hands and knees as he pleaded, "Please don't kill me."

Lelouch scoffed, "Please I wouldn't dirty my hands on the likes of you."

Tom looked relieved. "O-oh thank you captain thank you thank you…"

Lelouch frowned, "Oh I wouldn't thank me just yet."

"What do you mean?" Tom asked worried.

Lelouch drew out his pistol and shot Tom in the head. "With those wounds you wouldn't have lasted very long even if they were tended too so I made an acceptation" Lelouch said as he holstered his pistol after the mercy killing and he began to leave the brig. "We shall see each other in hell, Tom." And he strode up the ship to the deck where his crew was awaiting his orders as he saw his wife amongst them as she walked towards him.

"Dear are you alright?" She asked as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Yes Tifa I'm fine" He said smiling a bit.

"I'm guessing Tom's gone now" She said.

"He wouldn't have survived if we let him go better to end it now then suffer" Lelouch said looking at the setting sun.

"It just shows that you're not cold hearted that people believe you to be that you care" she said smiling at him glad he showed Tom mercy.

Lelouch was about to say something when Fang interrupted the moment. "Where our heading captain" She asked.

"Take us to the village" He said knowing they knew where he meant.

A few days past and the Pearl reached her destination. The port was always bustling with activity. Dark skinned men were herded around like pack animals, carrying various crates and items for departing ships. Sailors walked about as they gathered personal supplies for their journey on the sea. In the dark corners of the port were old decrypt sailors that hung around the taverns, who drank their fill of rum and then shouted off stories of old legends of the sea. The mermaids, sea monsters, Alexander's lost treasure and the like.

In this hustle and bustle, it was easy for Lelouch to slip through and head towards the villages on the outskirts of the main port.

As Lelouch came closer to the village, the path became a slim patch of naked dirt in the grassy field, a well-worn road created from the various people that traveled through. Once he arrived at the entrance, the villagers eyed him warily, some of the younger men looked ready to club him to death if it weren't for the elders holding them back and shaking their heads.

Lelouch

Paid them no mind, and walked onward until he stopped in front of an old man, stooped over and whittling small exotic animals out of wood.

"Greetings." Lelouch said in their native tongue.

The man stopped and looked up. His dark eyes carefully took the pirate's appearance.

"You're not a soldier. A pillager?" The old man said.

"I prefer profiteer." Lelouch answered.

The old man barked with laughter. "Of course not, you seemed more refined than a mere pillager." He said as he stroked his white beard. "What do you need?"

"A jewel."

"There are hardly any precious jewels here."

"No, but there was one. One that was as red as blood."

The man stiffened.

Lelouch smirked, "So you know of it?"

"If you want it I don't have it."

"If I wanted it I'd have burned down this village and taken it."

The elder didn't flinch. "So it seems." He mused. "What do you want to know about the gem?" he asked.

"Who took it?"

"A white man."

"I have no doubt."

The elder ignored him and continued, "With crazed pale eyes and orange hair." The elder looked down darkly, "He killed many of my people."

"Yes, he's known for doing that." Lelouch said. "Was there another?"

"Yes, he arrived first, but then left as soon as he saw the man approach."

"I see."

The old man looked at him knowingly, "You be careful." He warned. "Only misery comes from the jewel."

"I'll take my chances." Lelouch answered.

"Brave words for a man."

Lelouch smirked darkly, "Only those who aren't afraid to have their bodies shredded and their souls cast into eternal damnation are able to conquer this world."

The old man paused and looked directly into Lelouch's eyes. He kept his gaze for a few moments then he nodded and looked away.

Lelouch smiled and bowed dramatically. "Thank you sir."

-0-0-

Dinner was a quiet affair. Her father asked how the luncheon went ("I assume she was her ever pleasant self?"), and Nel answered, ("Of course."). They chatted about the upcoming departure ("We'll be on the same ship as the Fenette's." "Pity."). And after the scrumptious meal, Nevelle retired to his chambers since he needed to be at the port early in the morning. Nel finished a letter to placate a much frazzled Gino, and made a note to send it off the next morning. When clock struck eight, and Nel went to her room.

As she strode across the room, she paused in front of her bed. With an exasperate sigh, she swiped the cool watch from her pillow and walked to the bay window. Dark waves rolled across the shore under the quiet moonless night. With the almost serene view, it seemed that the other night was a passing nightmare, but the watch she twisted around in her hand reminded her otherwise. The pirate was real, and the absence of her mother's precious necklace (and presence of the watch), was just another annoying reminder that the scoundrel still has it locked deep in his treasure room.

But though she loathed to admit it, the pirate struck something in her. He didn't scoff at her challenge (merely teased her lightly), and he didn't look down on her because she was a woman, but because she was an aristocrat (not that she blamed him). When they clashed blades he kept nothing back (as the kiss obviously suggested), and he had looked at her like a fellow warrior (as much of a warrior as a sly pirate can be).

As she twirled the watch around, a thought struck her.

Perhaps she was just tired, and drained from the course of the day that her usual mental inhibitions were dropped. Or maybe because the man was a lousy arrogant pirate that she just wanted to spite the man and wipe the smug smirk off his face. And then there was the other—most plausible—idea that all the events of yesterday and today were starting to take a toll on her mind and driving her just a little loony.

Because there was really no other explanation why she thought the damned pirate could possible care (and actually be horrified) by the fact that she opened the pocket watch.

But for whatever reason she did, and with a (very misplaced) triumphant smile, she clicked it open.

And not surprisingly nothing happened.

Nel sighed and slumped against the window. There wasn't anything too out of the ordinary, until she spotted a faded sketch on the other side. In the darkened corner of her room, it was hard to tell what exactly the picture was. Nel could only make out an obscure figure; so she went over to her desk and held it under the candlelight. The faded lines became clearer under the light and Nel could make out the faded sketch of a large family she saw a familiar looking person on there a young boy with black hair and blue eyes she immediately knew that it was the very pirate who stole her mother's necklace yet she smiled so serenely that it was hard to believe that she was unhappy with her situation.

Nel reverently touched the boy and traced over the faded lines. Even though it was old and yellowed Nel could still see that the artist held her in high regard. The detail of her hair and the careful soft strokes of face embodied this young woman perfectly and showed the serenity within her young body. Nel wondered briefly if she would ever meet this gentle looking woman. This woman seemed to bring peace and happiness to the people around her, and Nel wondered if that was the reason why the pirate kept the picture here.

-0-0-

The sea breeze was crisp and fresh as the grand HMS Erasmus set sail to England early in the morning. White sails unfurled and large anchor was drawn. The mighty vessel sailed forward to the open sea with two other ships by her side to protect her from any attack, especially from any stray pirate.

As the men worked on the deck, Nel stood in the stern near the very back of the ship so she wouldn't be in the way. She watched the men run about the deck yelling and talking about the riggings and masts, and other ship terms she didn't quite understand. The past three days were a blur of packing and servants rushing about, and it was nice now to have some peace as she watched the ship sail past the jagged cliffs and the hanging decaying bodies of pirates. A gruesome warning to men who try to pillage England's colony.

Not that it helped too much.

It just attracted the bigger fiercer pirates to the area.

"We hung those pirates alive up there." A gruff oily voice said proudly.

Nel tried not to shiver in disgust at the blatant barbarism, as she turned to the smirking Vampire Knight.

"That seems rather cruel Lord Bradley. Even pirates deserve some sense of mercy, they are human after all." Nel replied coolly.

Surprisingly the cruel knight he threw his head back and laughed loudly. Once he stopped and wiped a stray tear of laughter, his pale eyes gleamed as he looked down on the petite brunette.

"You are truly amusing Lady Nel." He chuckled.

"Clearly you think so." She answered.

Lord Bradley smiled widely, which showed off his rather pointed canines (it made Nel wonder if the rumors were true), and grasped her hand.

"You are a rare jewel Lady Nel." He said and placed a kiss on her hand.

Nel grimaced and put on a strained smile. "You are too kind Lord Bradley."

He merely flashed a wide smirk. "Oh I don't really think so." He answered with a vicious gleam in his eyes.

There was a loud call from Dalton and Bradley gave her an (what seemed to be a pseudo-apologetic) smirk, "As much as I love talking with you, it seems as though I must depart."

Nel gave him a neutral smile, "Quite alright Lord Bradley, duty calls." Not that he had a sense of duty, just uncontrolled bloodlust.

He flashed another vampiric smile and went off.

As soon as the man was lost in the sea of sailors Nel let out a sigh of relief and leaned against the railing of the stern. Luciano Bradley was a prized lieutenant in His Majesties navy, and earned the nickname Vampire Knight amongst his peers for his insatiable bloodlust and brutality in battle. It was probably the reason why he hadn't been promoted yet. Not that the man seemed to care.

Nel wanted nothing to do with a man like that. It was just unfortunate that he seemed to take a fancy in her. She wondered if His majesty would mind if she killed the vampire knight.

She wiped her hand on the dress, and looked back on the cliffs and the sad rotting bodies swaying in the breeze. Pity swelled in her as she watched them wave at her. She always felt that the dead should be respected, even criminals, and to show off their rotting bodies like trophies left a bitter taste in her mouth.

Nel sighed and walked off; she couldn't stand the sight of sorry bodies waving at her.

-0-

It wasn't even a day, and Lady Fenette was already grating her nerves. She should have known the rocking ship was going to make the crabby woman even more unbearable.

Dinner was tiresome with her around, complaining about the food, her quarters and the "rough men" aboard. Worst of all, Lord Fenette just seemed to nod and agree like a passive sheep.

Nel no longer doubted who ruled the Fenette household.

"—pirates of course are the main menaces out there. Other than those uncouth colonists. Honestly, they complain over their petty taxes. They have no idea what taxes are—"

Nel sighed quietly and shifted her food around. Her father shot her a knowing look and asked casually, "Are you feeling all right my dear?"

Nel took the hint and silently thanked her father. She feigned a tired smile "Oh I'm just a bit tired Father, no need to worry about me."

Nevelle gave her a practiced worried look, "Why darling if you aren't feeling well you should retire."

"Oh but I would feel terrible it I left you so suddenly."

"Don't worry about it just get your rest."

Shirley nodded vigorously and took her hand, "If you aren't feeling well you should go to bed."

Lady Fenette sniffed disdainfully at her, "I agree with Lord Zelpher, a lady should mind her fragile health. I suggest you rest up for tomorrow."

Nel nodded slightly and forced a smile. "Thank you. If you excuse me then." She stood and went out of the captain's quarters.

Nel heaved a relieved sigh and walked up to the deck. The cool crisp sea breeze felt good after being confined in a stuffy room. Small waves rocked the ship slightly, and lulled her senses. She leaned against the railings and just stared out into the open ocean with the bright stars above her. There were hundreds of silver twinkling lights dotting the sky, and in the distance, she could see a small silver stream cutting across the sky and streaming into the open ocean. Whatever troubles ailed her just slipped away out here just marveling in the magnificent vastness that surrounded her. Here where, she could see the millions of lights above her and the ocean that seemed to reflect the same stars. When she looked up it seemed as though there was a vast ocean above and around her, and it awed her, humbled her with just the sheer vastness and beauty surrounding her.

And then it immediately went.

Bradley had sneaked up on her unexpectedly, and placed his large heavy hand on her shoulder. Nel jumped and whirled around with her hand immediately on her hidden blade.

She relaxed slightly when she saw Bradley's face, but the shadows dancing on his face made him appear more sinister.

Nel took in a deep breath and tried to calm her nerves, "Lord Bradley, what a surprise." She said a bit too hoarsely for her liking, "I thought you would be in bed by now."

Bradley shrugged nonchalantly, "I am out on patrol." He gave her one of his perturbing smirks and asked, "But I am curious why you're here. I assumed you would still be dining with the others."

"I just needed to get out and get some fresh air."

Bradley laughed roughly, "Ah yes, is that hag Fenette spewing her hot air around?"

She grudgingly had to chuckle at this, "Indeed she is."

"Shame, if only she wasn't a high ranking duchess." Bradley mused, "Perhaps it would be easier to off her."

Nel swallowed thickly. Normally she would brush off statements like these. Most people tended to exaggerate things, but with Bradley, he could very well be serious.

"I highly doubt violence is the answer to anything." She replied.

"Why not?" Bradley asked, "It worked well with the brown-skinned savages."

"You oppress them." Nel said bitterly.

Bradley shrugged her off, "Fear controls them well." He answered. "How else could Britannia maintain hold over these colonies?"

"And what about the American colonies?"

Bradley scoffed, "They're just ants. Mangy farmers with a ridiculous dream. They'll be easily subdued soon."

"You sound so sure of that."

He smiled widely "Because I am. An ant cannot defend or battle against a lion."

Nel chose not to answer and looked out to the dark sea once more.

"I suppose you haven't seen what wealth and beauty fear can give you." Bradley said.

He sounded as if he was talking to an ignorant child, and it grated her nerves. She steamed silently and chose to ignore the man.

Bradley either didn't care or expected her to do so. He merely looked at her with an amused grin one would give to a dog chasing his tail.

He reached into his pocket and took out a brown pouch with a rather large round object inside. He dipped his hand in and pulled out a breathtakingly beautiful red gem the color of blood.

Nel tried not to look too impressed, but she still felt her breath unwillingly catch in her throat as she stared at the jewel.

"Beautiful thing isn't it?" Bradley whispered.

"Yes."Nel answered. Even she, who didn't care much for jewels, could see that this was a beautiful gem.

Bradley smirked smugly and tucked it back into the pouch, "Took it from the village elder. He didn't even dare make a fuss." He turned the gem in his hands. "That's what fear brings. Bountiful treasure and riches."

"I find it hard to believe that you're in it for the treasures and riches." Nel retorted.

Bradley gave her a wide shark-like smile, "And what do you think I fight for?"

There was a mad glint in his eyes, and it seemed to pierce through her. It seemed that in the dim light and dark night, he turned into something else, or maybe he was merely showing his true colors. He wasn't a man with morals; it was hard to imagine that he was a man at all. His honor was smattered in the blood of hundreds, women, children, men. He didn't seem to distinguish from one to another, and he wasn't a man you could reason with, and it scared her. Because when he looked at her with his glinting pale eyes, she could see the insatiable bloodlust, and violence.

He seemed to move closer to her, and she felt herself press against the hard wooden rail. He moved like a staking predator closing in on his prey. Nel instinctively put her hand the hidden blade, ready to attack the man if need be.

Closer and closer, until she could smell his sweat, and watch the dark shadows consume his face, until only his glinting eyes pierced through. She never felt this trapped, nor scared of anyone before. But Bradley was less of a man and more of a monster.

He was mere inches from her face and his arms were on either side of her, trapping her.

He gave her a crooked smile and stroked her cheek, "You're a true beauty." He whispered and pressed his nose against her hair and inhaled deeply. "I could bring you riches, and glory. I can give you power over people, no one would dare trifle with my little wife after all."

Anger flared in her. His little wife? He would only see her as a possession, one of his treasures he obtained. Nel felt the anger boil and looked into his eyes with a burning determination flaring through her.

"I don't want power." She hissed angrily, "I don't want glory, and I certainly don't want to become your possession." She let out her sword and sliced through Bradley's face. He yelled and stumbled backwards with his hand on his face. Nel slipped out and ran towards the door to the cabin.

But a hand reached out and grabbed her ankle. Nel let out a surprised yell and slipped to the floor. She turned and saw Bradley smiling darkly at her. There was a thin line where her sword cut his face, and blood trickled down his face. His eyes gleamed with amusement and desire and licked his bloodied lips.

"I should have known Nevelle would have taught you a few tricks." He laughed gravelly and caressed her ankle. "No matter though." he said. "It'll be all the sweeter to break you."

Nel tried to kick the man and reach for her sword, but Bradley merely laughed at her feeble attempts and dragged her towards him.

"Don't worry sweetheart, it shouldn't hurt much." He chuckled.

Nel struggled and thrashed against his hold to gain some footing. Fear gripped her as he seemed to reel her in like a thrashing desperate fish.

His malicious smirk and gleaming eyes raked over her struggling form. He licked his lips and leaned in.

Out of nowhere a bright glow of orange engulfed the sky. There was a deafening roar and then the ship lurched to the side.

Bradley lost his balance and tumbled off of Nel. The bells rang through the ship, and sailors flooded out of the cabins. Nel frantically looked towards the source of the orange glow. The four companion ships were already ablaze and their sailors were desperately trying to get off the burning vessels.

And then she spotted it. Off to the side like a looming dark cloud, a black ship with her cannons ablaze running towards them, and her flag fluttering in the wind. A black flag with a skull and crossed swords and she saw that the ship was black all over and black sails, sails that are only known to be on one ship the legendary ship the Black Pearl.

She could feel a pair of strong arms hoist her up. She could hear a distant familiar voice calling her and guiding her towards the cabins. Off to the side she spotted the gleaming swords being drawn as a loud call rose up as if from the sea.

Nel jerked at the familiar battle cry.

Pirates. The same pirates that attacked during the party.

They flew into the ship, setting the sails ablaze and swept over the vessel like a dark shadow Argonians swam through the sea and jumped about with swords drown.

She blinked out of her daze and looked up to her worried father.

"Are you alright Nel?"

"Yes, I'm fine." She said. "The pirates—"

"Will be dealt with." Her father answered. "Hopefully." He added grimly. "If something happens, you get the Fenette's and get them to the lifeboats."

"But father I can help" She said.

"I know you can but I need you to keep our noncombatants safe" Her father said.

Nel nodded.

Nevelle smiled proudly, "That's my girl, now stay here in case they get past us."

And he went out into the fray.

From the small holes along the wall, she could see the flames burning the main sails and the masts, and the desperate sailors trying to douse the flames.

The other sailors were trying to cut off the flow of pirates coming at them, but with their numbers divided the pirates easily overwhelmed them.

Then, as if he just came out from the flames, a dark clothed man stepped onto the ship. His dark coat licked the edges of the flames, but they didn't catch fire. The sailors scrambled away from the dark demon as he drew his thin light sword from his belt.

His malicious smirk and glowing eyes.

Nel knew in an instant it was the same pirate that stole her mother's necklace.

-0-0-

Lelouch loved the way the sailors scrambled in fear of him. Then again Tifa and Fang always did say he had a thing for dramatics. But for now he watched as the sailors were divided and scrambling about. They were confused, none of them knew which was more important at the moment.

Just the way Lelouch liked it.

He glanced through the crowd and found Luciano Bradley swinging his sword about, not caring if it slashed through one of his fellow sailors.

Lelouch narrowed his eyes in disgust, most of his crew had suffered the hand of the Vampire Knight in the land of America when expanding land that was rightfully belonging to his crew's clan and family.

A man powerful man controlled only by bloodlust. A dangerous combination that Lelouch had no desire to confront. At least not now anyway.

Lelouch sliced through the crowd with his pistol at his hand, he gave the silent signal, and he watched two arrows embed into Luciano's shoulder.

The man howled in pain, and in this instant, Tifa jumped through the sailors and landed right in front of Luciano and delivered a series of swift punches to multiple places on his body. Lelouch vaguely saw a heavy bag drop in her hand and he smiled victoriously. It was done.

He whistled loudly, and the pirates suddenly surged out of the ship just as quickly as they invaded the vessels. With a dramatic bow, Lelouch grabbed onto a rope and swung into his ship. The Pearl set sail and disappeared into the dark night.

-0-0-

Admiral Dalton, was always one to be cool under the worst of circumstances, and seeing that two of his guard ships were burnt down and his ship's main sail was burnt to a crisp, and the mast was dangerously swaying, this was one of the worst crisis that he had ever seen. No thanks to that damned pirate.

Right now his men were fishing out any survivors from the other two ships, mending the injured, taking care of the dead, and trying to douse any remaining embers.

Nevelle was on his right, helping Commodore Tohdoh who was one of the lucky few who escaped the blasts with only some scratches.

"How did he get your ship?" Dalton asked.

"My guess is he planted pirates in my crew." Tohdoh sighed. "At night they started lighting the sails on fire and then the gunpowder."

Dalton nodded, "I see."

"I suppose we'll have to head back to a port? We're not that far off." Nevelle suggested.

"Yes, that would be good." Dalton said with a heavy sigh. "You should go check on your daughter."

Nevelle nodded graciously and started to go towards the cabin when Shirley came out with red puffy eyes and hysterically yelling about.

"Miss Fenette!" Nevelle exclaimed as she threw herself on him.

"Lord Zelpher it's horrible, I-I just can't imagine why it would happen, but—but—" she sobbed hysterically into his shirt.

Nevelle paled and his throat clenched uncomfortably. His stomach twisted with worry, and his mind raced through the possible situations. Was she hurt? Was she kidnapped? Or worse dead?

His heart clenched painfully at that thought, and tried to shake it off.

He placed his hand on her shoulder and looked down on her, "Calm yourself Miss Fenette; I can't understand you if you're blubbering like that. Now take deep breaths and tell me calmly."

Shirley managed to take two ragged shaky breaths before she broke into tears and yelled, "Nel's missing!"

* * *

><p>Please review and if it's not obvious enough Pongo and Perdy are from 101 Dalmatians and they'd look like their old cartoon look from the movie<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Stowaway in the Pearl

Not entirely sure that this is the best chapter I did

* * *

><p><strong>Stowaway in the Pearl<strong>

.

There was something to be said about insanity or perhaps stupidity would be a better word. It was a wretched disease, a curse from God, an unfortunate accident, and so on and so forth.

Whatever it truly was hardly mattered at the moment. What really mattered was that it obviously crept up on Nel and instilled itself inside her mind because there was no sensible explanation as to why she was sneaking onboard the Black Pearl like a stowaway (disregarding the fact that she really was a stowaway at this point).

As soon as she saw the pirate, she ran to her father's cabin and borrowed a pair of trousers and a loose shirt. She tied it with a quickly fashioned belt and tied a bandana over her head.

By some miracle she was able to sneak off the ship with the other pirates just as Lelouch gave his signal, and hope onto their boat undetected.

So far.

And now looking back on her hastily (and stupidly) made decision her plan had neither logic nor actual planning behind it. Honestly what was she thinking? "Excuse me Captain but I would very much appreciate it if you would give me back my locket and in return I will give you back your watch and you can drop me off at the port and we'll go on our merry ways and part as unlikely acquaintances. Hurray".

Ha! As if.

She should just chuck herself overboard and save the captain the effort. So here she was hiding behind some large barrels as the crew swept in and the Pearl set sail once more, all the while praying to God that she manages to find a way out of the ship.

She watched sadly as the HMS Erasmus was pitifully swayed in the water as a black smoky smudge rose in the air. It was too late to just jump off and swim there. There would be a good chance that she would be eaten by one of the many deadly sharks in the water who were attracted to the floated corpses or the crew would be alerted from the resounding splash.

It was unfortunate that in her moment of carelessness (and again stupidity) she wasn't really in tune with her surroundings and realized too late that a man had gotten behind her. His large hands were digging into her shoulder, and she was forced to turn and face a tall man, with spiked brown hair and a deep scowl on his face.

"A stowaway." He growled. The pirate grabbed her wrist and dragged her towards the center of the deck. The other pirates made way and circled around him. He threw her to the ground and turned to the crew.

"So what shall we do to a stowaway?" he called.

A cacophony of noise erupted.

"String 'im up!"

"Sell 'im!"

"Take 'im in the hold!"

"Throw 'im to Davy Jones!"

Nel lay their shivering with terror. She was in a pirate's ship, dressed in fine (and obviously not very conspicuous) cloths, surrounded by pirates, and weaponless. It certainly couldn't get much worse than this.

It almost seemed that the Fates had heard her when an odd green haired woman came up. Nel regretted her thought immediately, and proceeded to mentally curse the Fates. The well bosomed woman bent down and pulled her bandanna off as the crew began to talk.

The woman paid them no heed and shouted, "Get me some light!"

One of them men scrambled over with a lantern and the woman held it up to her face close enough so that Nel could feel the heat from the flame.

The woman scowled and shoved the lantern to the nearest men who yelp in surprise. Then she hoisted Nel up carelessly and smiled dangerously at her. "Looks like we got ourselves a noble lady in our rowdy midst boys."

The men whistled and hooted crassly.

"A little lady aye?"

"Why don' we take of 'er cloths and really see what's under them?" a man suggested perversely.

The other men shouted with approval.

"Yeah tell 'er to take it off!"

"Bet that girl's made from some pretty fine stuff!"

The woman rolled her eyes at simple-minded idiotic men and shouted, "Shut up you bunch of horny nitwits! She isn't here to be your damn wench!"

There was a chorus of complaints, but a quick glare from Fang shut them up.

She glared at them once more for good measure and said, "Now I'll be taking the girlie to the captain."

"For 'im to 'ave fun?"

"Shut up Tamaki or I'll throw ya to Davy Jones!" She shouted at the same man who found Nel. "As I said, I'm going to bring her to the captain and see what he'll do with her, and I don't want to hear any of you bastards complaining about it aye?"

"Aye." The men grumbled.

"Good, now get back to work you mangy dogs!"

The men grumbled once more, but soon trudged to their places.

The woman nodded with approval then she dragged Nel over towards the captain's quarters. Once they were inside she stopped and smirked knowingly at Nel.

"You're a little far from home now aren't you?"

Nel turned away from her gleaming golden eyes, "I don't know what you're talking about." She denied obstinately.

The woman chuckled. "Well say what you want. We all know who you really are."

A sense of unease crept into Nel from the woman's penetrating gaze. It was as if she could stare right into Nel's soul and rummage through her thoughts.

"Oh you seem ill at ease." She mused. "Well, don't you worry your pretty little head." Fang gave her a wide amused smile. "I don't bite."

But Nel didn't doubt that she did far far worse.

"My name is Fang by the way." She said with an outstretched hand.

An odd name for an equally odd woman. Nel thought.

Nel took the hand and replied, "Nel."

"Hmm the Duke's deadly lotus am I correct?"

"Yes."

"Interesting."

Nel honestly couldn't see what was interesting about her name. Then again she really didn't know what to think about the odd woman.

"Well, now that that's done I must take you to the captain's quarters." She said flippantly.

Ah that's what she was afraid of. She highly doubted the captain would be pleased to see a stowaway on the ship.

Fang, of course, seemed to see the discomfort in Nel's stance and threw her a wide grin. "Don't worry they really didn't mean what they said earlier they have families just having a little fun." Fang said. Comforting wasn't a word she seemed to understand well. Either that or she just loved to see people squirm. Nel was betting on the latter.

"I hear that green eyed girls are on high demand now for brothels. I never really knew why until now." she continued with her ever wide sadistic smile.

Nel kept a calm face and looked forward.

Fang smirked "I'm just teasing, unlike most pirates we don't work like that."

Before Nel could question her Fang had threw open the door and shouted, "I found the rat!"

If the captain was surprised he didn't show it. Then again he might be already used to her unannounced visits.

The captain was just as Nel remembered him. Tall confident devilishly handsome and half-naked.

Let it be known that Nel was not staring at the man's toned smooth and illuminatingly pale chest. She was a unorthodox but nevertheless proper lady.

"I don't recall giving you permission to enter." The captain said as he smoothly put on the pristine white shirt, leaving it unbuttoned so they could still see his firm pale chest.

"That's because you didn't." Fang replied cheekily.

The captain didn't even bother to reply and just sighed exasperatedly as he strode across the cabin towards Fang and Nel.

He didn't bother to tilt her face towards him and just tutted her as if she were a naughty child. "Honestly what were you thinking?" he said.

The obvious answer was: she didn't.

But Nel didn't say it out loud (how embarrassing would that be?), and instead kept her gaze to the floor.

Fang smiled with amusement. "I'll leave you two then." She said and threw a mischievous wink at Lelouch, which he blatantly ignored.

Currently Nel and the captain were at an impasse. Nel wouldn't look up at the captain because it would be too mortifying, and she suffered enough humiliation for one day, and the good captain wouldn't make her because he was just too amused with the cute obstinate expression on her face.

Minutes passed, and while the captain was amused with Nel's obstinate stance, it was much more fun to converse with her and see the various emotions flicker in her eyes.

"Come in." he said.

Nel glared and stood her ground obstinately. "Like hell I will."

The captain smirked, "It wasn't a suggestions."

With a quick motion Lelouch scooped her up in his arms and carried her into his cabin.

Once her initial shock passed, Nel started struggling against his firm grip. "Put me down." She demanded.

Lelouch shrugged, "As you wish." And plopped her onto the bed in an undignified heap.

Nel shouted a string of curses as she fought against the soft sinkable cushions and made her way up to a decent sitting position. By the time she wrestled herself out of the plush bed the captain was seated next to the bed with a suspiciously thick box in his hand and an equally suspicious smile on his face.

Nel glared and tried to flick some stray curls from her face. The captain merely smiled at her as if she were an entertaining cat (she seemed to completely ignore his endearing nickname for her).

"Are you quite done?" he asked smugly.

"For now." Nel retorted.

The captain didn't seem care either way. He merely shrugged and placed the box on the bed.

Nel eyed the box suspiciously, "What is this?" she asked.

"Clothes." Was the answer.

"I don't need any." She said.

"I hardly think those baggy clothes are a proper attire here."

"And what would be proper attire here?" Nel asked with a frustrated huff.

The captain's lips twitched up, "Open it and you'll see."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"Can't be much worse than letting those baggy pants fall in the middle of the ship." the captain said. "I know some of the men can be quite…perverse."

"Can't be more perverse than you." Nel alluded.

"Hmm touché Lady Nel."

Nel smiled tauntingly, "Why thank you Captain…" It was then she finally realized she didn't even know the captain's name, and a few seconds later she realized that she never told the captain her name.

She looked at him disbelievingly, "How did—I never—you!"

Needless to say, Lelouch was thoroughly enjoying the woman flounder like that. Her mussed hair and flushed cheeks were rather endearing, and she looked like a cute kitten puffing itself up and trying to look threatening.

"Are you always this articulate?" he teased.

Nel glared and cleared her throat. "You just caught me off guard." She said with a flush on her cheeks. "But I hardly think it's fair that you know my name and I don't know yours."

"Fair enough." The captain replied. He swept his arms across his torso and gave her a mock deep bow. "Captain Lelouch Strife of the Black Pearl."

He kissed her hand and smiled mischievously, "At your service my lady."

Nel flushed and tore her hand away.

Lelouch chuckled, "How prudish of you."

Nel glared, "Better than being uncivilized like you."

Lelouch waved his hand as if to dismiss her comment, "Au contraire my dear, we are wild yes, but not uncivilized. There is order, even if it is a little loose." He gave her a dashing smile and bowed once more, "Now if you excuse me I have urgent business to attend to." He threw on his coat and walked towards the door.

Just before he left he looked back at Nel who still had a pink flush on her cheeks and still stubbornly glaring at the captain but she wanted to know how he has acquired the Pearl.

"Um Captain, may I ask how you the Black Pearl came into your possession" She said.

Lelouch stopped at the door pausing for a moment deciding not to answer the question but to change the subject, "I would put the cloths on if I were you."

"And why's that captain?" Nel spat annoyed that he wasn't going to answer her question about the ship.

Lelouch gave her a shark like grin, "Because if you don't I'll make you walk around the deck naked."

He closed the door before the pillow hit him, but he could still hear the muffled curses Nel spewed at him.

Lelouch chuckled. She was just too amusing.

-0-0-0-

"You know what I miss Talen?" Tamaki said to his companion.

Talen sighed and against his better judgment and common sense decided to humor Tamaki. "What?"

"That one brothel Yashino took us to."

Talen shifted awkwardly, "Well maybe you can go there once we get to Mercados I on the other hand am faithful to my wife back home."

"Yeah whatever just think of all we can do there." Tamaki sighed with a dreamy look on his face. "But the damn ship is taking its fornicatin' time." he complained.

Talen raised a brow, "Fornicating? When did you learn such big words, and isn't that a bad word?" Not to mention that it didn't make any sense in the context of his sentence.

"Damn hell no Talen." Tamaki retorted, "I heard it from the priest."

"You go to church?" Talen asked with surprise.

Tamaki rolled his eyes. "Hell no! Why the damn fornicatin' hell would I go to church?"

"Well you said that you heard a priest."

"Oh yeah, I saw 'im when we were doing' that stake out in Bermuda 'member?"

Talen took a minute to rifle through his memories, "Oh yes I remember."

"Yeah, well just where I was standing' was the priest all fornicatin' preachy and whatnot, and then he said fornicatin' and the entire crowd just gasped in horror." Tamaki laughed, "Damn it was funny. One ol' gal even fainted."

"So why are you using it if it's so bad?"

"Ah Talen don' you know?"

Talen didn't and shook his head.

"Well my momma always said that if the damn Bible's got it then who are we to say it's not allowed?"

Talen nodded. Strangely it made sense, in Tamaki logic.

"If God used it than we can fornicatin' use it too." Tamaki proclaimed loudly.

"I'm glad you think that Tamaki."

Talen and Tamaki jumped and immediately whirled towards the distinct voice.

"Captain!" the two saluted.

"Glad to see you're working hard." Lelouch said with his usual impassive face.

The two sailors flushed. "Sorry Captain. We won't let it happen again."

Lelouch waved the apology aside. "Yes yes no harm no foul I suppose."

"Was there anything you needed Captain?" Talen asked.

"Yes, we need to change course."

"To where?"

"The Cove."

"The Cove?" Tamaki stupidly repeated.

Lelouch sighed, "Yes Tamaki the Cove." He hoped to God that Tamaki wouldn't ask a stupid question.

"But why are we going to The Cove. There are a lot of dangerous pirates there."

"…"

"…"

Suddenly Lelouch felt like shooting someone.

"Tamaki" he said slowly as he prepared to ask for almost the impossible, "Think for a minute." And perhaps somewhere in the very dusty empty confines of Tamaki's mind laid a very very very very very small flickering flame.

But it's doubtful.

…

…

…

"Oh we're pirates too!" Tamaki laughed. "Aw that was fornicatin' silly of me."

That wasn't silly; that was pure idiocy at its finest.

Lelouch held back a tired sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just set the ship on course." He said exasperatedly.

Tamaki gave him a goofy grin and a quick salute. "Aye captain."

Lelouch nearly cried with joy as Tamaki left. Really he had no idea why he dealt with such idiocy. Maybe it would have just been easier to "accidently" leave Tamaki on a remote island. People did it all the time.

Lelouch shook his head. No now was not the time to be thinking morbid sadistic thoughts of offing one of his crew members.

"Question Captain." Tamaki called, "Where exactly is The Cove?"

Now would be the time to think of offing his crew members.

Lelouch rubbed his forehead and headed towards the wheel with Talen dutifully following behind him.

"Sir, if I may ask…" Talen started. "Why do we need to go to The Cove?"

"Whatever else would we go there for?" Lelouch said.

Talen shifted uncomfortably. "Information?" he answered hesitantly.

Lelouch nodded "Yes, information and more importantly people."

Out on the empty waters, a lone battered ship staggered along the waves as she slowly made way back to the haven of the harbors. Aboard were haggard and tired men tending to the injured and mourning the dead. Up on the bow Admiral Dalton watched his crew with a stoic expression on his worn face. He was tired of seeing this sight. Every time he came onboard a ship he always feared that he would see the sight of young men turned old and worn with the burden of battle. It was a terrible to lose so many youths like these, but, alas, there was nothing he could do but try and guide them as best he could.

Currently, they were a day away from the harbor, and hopefully they could get the proper doctors to help them. To make things worse, Nel was now missing for almost a day, and they couldn't set up a search party until they got to the harbor. Add another day and a half of packing and planning, and they would be at least three days behind of the pirates. Dalton didn't think Nevelle could take that much worry. For now though, they could only hope for the best, and be prepared for the worst.

On a brighter note, Shirley volunteered to help nurse the injured and help out the ship's busy doctor. Of course, Lady Fenette had explicitly forbidden her to help the, as she said, "Dirty grimy sailors" but, Shirley, bless her heart, couldn't stand to see the poor men in pain whilst she sat comfortably in her room. So she went about dressing the wounded, cleaning the dirty men, and feeding those too weak to move.

"She's a kind soul." Tohdoh observed next to his old friend. Dalton nodded.

"How are your wounds?" Dalton asked.

"Merely scratches, they'll heal." Tohdoh replied. He looked down on the men, "It's those boys you need to worry about."

"I know, but we can't do much until we get to shore. Our doctor barely had enough supplies to patch up the worse injuries."

Tohdoh nodded gravely, "Well on a brighter note, at least the men aren't so down."

"Shirley is just like that."

"Yes."

"And what about Nevelle?"

Almost immediately the mood sunk as he was once again reminded of Nel's absence.

"He's obviously upset, and that's putting it mildly." Tohdoh finally said.

Dalton rolled his eyes, "Oh I don't doubt it my friend, but will he…well, do something drastic?"

Tohdoh scoffed, "Of course not…" He paused, "Well perhaps not too drastic. He may be a little out of sorts now, but he'll be up and about soon enough with some drastic plan to get his daughter back. In fact, he's probably thinking of something right now." He said with no trace of doubt in his voice or mind.

If there was one thing he learned about his friend, it was that he wasn't one to linger about and hope that the authorities would help him out. Oh no, he would be the one boarding one of his ships and setting sail while shouting "Off with the authorities!" from the bow.

Dalton nodded, "Will you be joining him?"

"Of course. I can't leave Nel's life in the hands of incompetent fools." Tohdoh replied. "Will you?" he asked.

"Yes." Dalton replied. "I just hope we're not too late."

Tohdoh nodded gravely, "Me too."

..

..

To be honest, it really wasn't that bad. He could have done a lot worse.

Nel slowly turned in front of the mirror once more and smoothed her hand over the cloths. They were actually decent, even though the dress was very short (it was half way up her calf for heaven's sake!), the boots covered most of the exposed skin quite nicely. Truthfully it was a much simpler set of cloths (and a bit more modest) than what she expected to find. It was more of a two piece set along with a scarf. The first layer was a square cut white dress and the second was a deep red sleeveless jacket that went over it. Soon she heard a soft pitter patter of tiny feet in the room.

"Huh?" She looked around the room but couldn't find the source until she saw a small green odd looking animal siting on the bed looking at her with its big eyes.

Nel stared into its eyes as it stared into hers and it let out a small chirp as he stood up. Nel could see that his arms were tiny and only had two fingers. She reached out to pet him but stopped when he started to sniff her hand and he soon moved closer and touched his head with her hand as she petted him making him coo.

"I see you met the little ray of sunshine." Tifa said as she entered the room with Pongo and Perdy following her and she closed the door sitting on the bed as the little animal hopped on her lap.

"What's his name?" Nel asked.

"It's Speckles" Tifa said.

"Speckles?" She asked as she looked at the little animal and he chirped at the mention of his name.

"The ocean is vast and you can't imagine what you'll find in the open seas" Tifa said as she petted Speckles on the head and as Perdy gave Speckles a lick to the face.

"What is he?" Nel asked.

"A dinosaur, large reptiles that some can dwarf even the largest animal on land" Tifa said.

"Aren't dinosaurs supposed to big" Nel said.

"He's only a baby" Tifa said now scratching his chin.

"Well how come he's here and not with his family?" She asked as Speckles lowered his head in sadness at the mention of family.

"He lost his to a monster" Lelouch answered as he entered the room.

"We don't know how long he's been by himself but we were nearby when we found him he was starving as to how we know what happened to his family, well he showed them to us" Tifa said.

"How did he do that?" Nel asked.

"Hell if I know but we're not going to bring that up you don't need those thoughts in your head" Tifa said.

"Well how did you find him?" Nel asked.

"The dogs found him, he was crying when they did we decided to take him and treat him like family he's like a son to us and obviously to Pongo and Perdy" Tifa said.

Deciding to change the subject Lelouch stood up "I see you like the clothes"

Nel spun around and tried to lower the skirt of her dress. "Much shorter than I'm used to."

Lelouch shrugged, "More convenient if you want to walk around my deck." He replied. "It would be a bother for you and my men if you were rushing about in a heavy long dress."

Nel could honestly say that it was a nice thought for the seemingly heartless pirate. "Well I suppose I should…well, thank you." Nel said.

Lelouch smirked, "Already falling for my gentlemanly charm?"

"Lelouch" Tifa warned reminding him she was in the room too.

Nel flushed and turned away from his smothering eyes, "Don't be ridiculous." She mumbled. And to think she actually thought he was getting better. Humph. How absurd.

"I can't believe how many foolish women fall for your attractively roguish charm and married no less." Nel tried to retort with a slight menacing glare. Lelouch had the gall to look amused.

"What?" Nel demanded.

"Oh nothing." Lelouch replied with his usual annoying smirk. "It's nice to know that you think I'm attractive."

Nel flushed red again and stuttered, "W-well I'm just repeating what I heard."

"Ah but you didn't deny that I'm attractive." Lelouch teased.

"W-Well I just...uh it was part of the phrase!" Nel cried. "Stop putting your nonsensical ideas in my head."

"I think you thinking that I'm attractive is a very sensible thing to think." Lelouch casually replied. "I am rather irresistible."

Nel rolled her eyes, "More like irritating."

Lelouch lifted a brow slyly, "Irritatingly attractive right?" he asked with a devilish smirk.

"Yes…wait no!" Nel corrected. "You're just irritating!"

Lelouch shrugged, "Say what you will. I know what you truly desire."

Nel shot him a glare, "I desire to go home."

Lelouch chuckled and sank into his plush chair, "You and I both know that's a lie." He said as he stared directly at her.

Nel bristled with indignation. "I highly—"

"Before you continue my dear, tell me this." Lelouch interrupted. He folded his hands and leaned forward, as he peered at her with his gleaming eyes. "Can you truly say that you aren't curious? That you aren't allured to the smell of the vast unknown that awaits you? Of the grand adventures that you daydream about when you think you're alone in your chambers? Can you really walk away from the grand freedom that you so desire?"

The words hung thickly in the air, and Nel felt like rocks were lodged in her throat. Lelouch's eyes never once wavered away from her, and even with the tense atmosphere Nel knew that she couldn't turn away from his either. Those eyes challenged her, pierced through her very mind and soul, and seemed to drag up all her deepest secrets out into the sun.

It was all true. She wanted to cast off her noble blood and wander the earth and the sea for the rest of her life. She wanted to see the grand visions the sailors told about. She wanted to feel the cool breeze brush against her face as she sailed off into the sunset.

But she also loved her father. Her friends, her subordinates under her command, her home. And what are passing romantic (naïve) daydreams compared to the warmth of the hearth and her family?

Nel swallowed, "I don't know." She answered hoarsely.

Lelouch smirked. "I suppose we'll find out soon enough."

"And I think not Captain." Nel snarled. "I would just like my necklace and a way back home please." She growled out the last word with great venom.

Lelouch lifted a brow effortlessly, "Oh please now is it Miss Zelpher?" he mocked. "Tell me what exactly are you planning to do if I decided in my ever so charitable heart to give this to you?" Lelouch asked as he dangled the emerald necklace in front of her.

"Because then I'll give you this." Nel said as she mimicked Lelouch's previous action and dangled his watch in front of him. "What now Captain?"

Lelouch raised a brow and pocketed the necklace.

Nel smiled triumphantly, "Admitting defeat now Captain?" she teased as she swung the watch on its chain.

Lelouch merely turned towards the window. In her confusion and curiosity she turned too.

Then she felt the chain slip from her fingers and heard a very mocking and amused chuckle.

He tricked her! The damned pirate tricked her!

Although in hindsight she should have seen it.

"You! You!" she couldn't describe the annoyance and anger that bubbled in her. "You tricked me!"

"I'm a pirate." Lelouch replied shamelessly as he held up the stolen stolen watch. "It's what I do best."

"But you—!"

"But I?"

"You played dirty!"

"Oh I assure you I can do more than play dirty." Lelouch smirked.

Nel flushed red and covered her chest. "Pervert!"

Lelouch sighed, "Come now, I can woe you too."

"Well I don't want you too." Nel shouted. Although a little little, very tiny, part of her mind disagreed vehemently.

Lelouch raised his hand, "Of course not. Now if you don't mind…"

He swiftly knocked the area just below her breast, and Nel felt the air rush out of her lungs. She bent forward and Lelouch used her momentum to push her to the ground and chain her to the bolted iron hoops on the wall near his bed.

When she finally gathered her senses her wrists were shackled and she was effectively immobile. Except for her legs, and she made sure to give the captain a good hard kick on his shin.

Lelouch yelped as he felt a lighting hot pain travel up his leg. He grimaced, "I suppose I would deserve that."

"Oh you deserve more than that Captain." Nel spat.

Lelouch sighed and pulled out another pair of shackles. After some unsuccessful tries, curses, kicking, and so on, Lelouch finally managed to shackle her feet, which should keep the kicking to a minimum.

Lelouch rubbed his sore stomach. "The ladies won't like it if I bruise."

Nel felt a hot flash of anger, "Then tell your ladies to bugger off."

"Jealous are we?" Lelouch chuckled as Tifa sighed.

"No, quite the opposite in fact." Nel responded, "And why do you have these iron hoops on the wall in the first place?!"

"To bear down more delicate treasures."

"Stolen goods you mean."

Lelouch waved her off. "Same difference." he replied, "Now I should be back soon, come on Tifa. Try not to miss me too much." Lelouch smirked and left as Tifa set Speckles down "Now be a good boy and keep an eye her" Tifa said as she petted his head and left Nel alone not before punching Lelouch in the shoulder, leaving Nel chained and very annoyed.

.

.

It was still dark out when Lelouch and Tifa with the dogs following behind them came back to the deck.

"How far are we to the Cove?" Lelouch asked Talen.

"Shouldn't be too far. We should reach there by dawn if this wind keeps up."

"Good, I'll stay here at the wheel then."

Talen gave a concerned look, "But Captain shouldn't you be resting now?"

"No, I'll be fine." Lelouch replied. "But I want a small crew ready to come with me to the Cove."

"Aye Captain, do you have a preference?" Talen asked.

"At least three other men besides you and I. I would like Fang as well since she's proficient in Spanish, and two on waiting on the docks near the ship."

"Aye

Captain, I'll get the men ready. Shall I also get Fang now?"

"No need I already know." Fang said as she came up to them.

"Always nosing around." Tifa said.

Fang smirked, "You wouldn't know half the stuff if I wasn't."

"I highly doubt it." Lelouch returned.

Talen shifted nervously as the three pirates bantered, "Um…I should get the men ready." He stuttered and ungracefully left the three alone.

Fang sighed, "Oh what a green boy." She said, "Remember when we used to be so graceless?"

"You were always graceless."

Fang rolled her eyes, "I doubt it." she said.

The duo stayed in silence with only the rocking water and the creaking boat resonating in the night.

"So," Fang started, "How's the girlie?"

"Angry."

"Oh I don't doubt it." Fang smiled. "But what about the watch and necklace?"

"Stole them both." Lelouch smirked as he showed the two items.

"I'm assuming that's why she's angry?"

"And another thing."

Fang smiled deviously, "Ho? Did you deflower her?"

"No you wretched woman!" Lelouch scowled, "I am a gentleman and married to the woman next to me."

"How can a pirate be a gentleman?"

"You know what I mean."

"No actually I don't, please enlighten me."

Lelouch wanted to smash her head against the wall, but he wouldn't. No matter how irritating the witch can be. He just had to remind himself that this was Fang; one of the most infuriating people in all the lands and the seven sea's.

"What are you looking for?" Fang asked.

"Information. We still have more jewels to find before making our move."

"What makes you think that anyone in the Cove knows" Tifa said.

"Best source of information for people like us" Lelouch said.

..

..

Schniezel el Britannia was born and raised in the lap of luxury amongst his various half-brothers and half-sisters alike. But he considered himself above the rest of his siblings, and with good reason too. Even from a young age he was considered to be a genius, be it political strategies or war strategies alike. The only differences between them were the weapons of choice.

He was the shining star of the Britannia legacy. No one in the past twelve years had ever come close to his genius, and he would make sure no one ever would again.

"My Lord." Kanon addressed as he walked into the grand room.

Schniezel looked up from his book, "Yes?"

"Lord Bradley has reported that he has lost the ruby."

Schniezel sighed, "Well I should have known. Who did it? Don't tell me it was "Diablo" Strife?"

"That is what he reported." Kanon replied.

Schniezel nodded. "Shame. That ruby was said to have been one of Alexander the Great's gems that he commissioned for his crown once he conquered the world."

"A terrible loss My Lord." Kanon consoled.

"Well, no matter. One pirate assassin is nothing to me."

Kanon bowed, "Yes sir."

"Was their anything else?"

Kanon hesitated for a second. "Well, one of the passengers was abducted."

"Hmm a shame." Schniezel commented.

"Her name was Nel Zelpher."

This time Schniezel perked. "Oh? The daughter of the Duke of Pemberton?"

"Yes."

Schniezel stroked his chin in thoughtful manner. "Now why would he abduct her?"

"I do not know sir."

"Well I suppose this plays out well for me." Schniezel mused. "Having Lord Zelpher in debt to me is a very appealing thought."

"Shall I ready the ship?"

"Yes, and send a message to the good duke for me too."

Kanon bowed. "Yes My Lord."

Schniezel waved him away.

This could be the very thing I need.

..

..

Nel was a patient woman. She wasn't extremely bright, but she at least knew when it was better to retreat for the moment before she struck. So now she waited until the right time. Perhaps when they landed she could sneak out and hitch a ride back home. After she got the necklace of course.

Nel wasn't really sure how much time passed. She drifted off for a few moments, and then first rays of sun came up and woke her. She could vaguely hear the men scuttle about, and the grating metal as the ship anchored not too far from the shores. Outside she could hear seagulls cawing in the early morning.

We've reached shore. Nel realized. Hopefully it was a populated area rather than a barren island where the crew dumped their dead bodies and treasure.

Nel tug on her chains as Speckles continued to watch her.

Unsurprisingly they didn't budge one inch. She groaned and hit her head against the wall. Would it kill God to help her out a bit?

Frustrated, Nel kicked over a candle stick. It clattered and the candle fell off the pointed end of the stick.

She paused and smiled widely.

Perhaps God was still watching over her.

.

.

While the captain and his team went out into the Cove, Tamaki was given the most important responsibility of watching the ship. The Butch's were a very large set of twins, but their intelligence was probably no match for Tamaki's superior one. The captain needed a quick thinker in case someone tried to get into the ship, or if that stowaway ever tried to get out.

Yes, Tamaki was very proud of himself.

That's why when he saw the stowaway sneak out of her room he was immediately suspicious.

"What are you doing out of your room girlie and where you taking Speckles?" he growled as Nel froze with Speckles sitting happily on top of her head.

"I…uh…needed to meet with the captain and was ordered to bring Speckles with me."

Tamaki rolled his eyes, "Yeah sure."

"No really he ordered me to wait a few minutes after he left before I meet up with him."

Tamaki raised his brow, "Why would he do that?"

"Well it's because it's a…secret, yeah a secret."

"A secret?"

"Yeah really secret you know?" Nel whispered.

"Wait, but what's the secret?" Tamaki asked as he scratched his head.

"It's a secret to keep things secret." Nel explained.

Tamaki made a confused face, "But that don' make sense."

"That's why it's a secret." Nel replied, "And you don't know the secret."

"But I thought I did know the secret."

"No, how can you know something you don't know?"

Tamaki paused. This was making his head spin. "…Uh, well I don't."

"Exactly." Nel smiled, ""you don't know the secret."

Tamaki nodded, "Right I don't know the secret."

"And nobody was here, you didn't see me coming out."

"But I just did. I'm talking to you right now." Tamaki protested.

"No, no. I'm a secret remember? That means you don't know me."

Tamaki seemed to have reached an epiphany, "Oh yeah, that's right." He said excitedly.

"So nobody was here." Nel said.

Tamaki nodded. "Got it."

"Nobody should know that I'm gone."

Tamaki rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah I got it lassie. How stupid do you think I am?"

Nel chose not to answer. Instead she just nodded and left while Speckles was having fun with all the excitement.

Not a moment later, one of the Butch twins, probably Dom since he had that scar on his left eye (or was it Tom?) came over and asked, "Was somebody here?"

"Nope, nobody was here."

..

..

The Cove was a rowdy dirty place. Smoke from the cigars and taverns filled the air so it looked like a great fog was rolling over the area. There were shady shops hovering all over the corners, and even worse were the shady people who seemed to hang around the shops. They leered at her with their yellowed rotting teeth, and dirty smiles.

Nel tried to brush it off. She just needed to find someone who could take her home. Perhaps it would be best if she looked into the taverns first.

She took Speckles off her head and set him near some bushes "I'll come back just hide here ok and I'll get you some food" At the mention of food Speckles chirped happily and hid in the bushes as Nel smiled.

She entered one nearby and immediately the strong smell of liquor and smoke filled her nose. Her eyes watered, but she continued on inside. There were only three people awake, all of them were sharing one table. The strange white-haired man with spectacles was smiling and gesturing wildly to a blue-haired man with an orange mask covering the upper half of his face. The woman next to the white-haired man tried to settle him down by placing her hand on his shoulder.

Nel ignored them and went to the bar. There was a Argonian woman placing a large keg on the shelf.

"Excuse me miss." Nel said politely.

The woman paused and turned. She looked at her with narrowed eyes, and then smiled.

"Well I haven't seen you before you a new comer?" She asked.

"You could say that." Nel replied.

The woman attempted to hold a laugh. "Ah your one of them aristocrats aren't cha'?"

Nel flushed, "Am I that obvious?"

"Oh more than you know Missy." The bartender chuckled, "No one's this polite 'round here. You could be a wench with those cloths, but ya look too green to be one at that age."

Nel cleared her throat uncomfortably as she remembered Fang's earlier statements. "Yes, well I was just wondering where I could find a passage home."

"A passage home eh?" the bartender said as she rubbed her chin. "Well ya could try the folks over there." She pointed to the three people Nel saw earlier. "See that one blue haired devil?" she asked. Nel nodded.

"Well he's got a ship an' is planning' on heading out towards 'em islands, an' maybe good ol' England herself. Jeramiah, that's the devil's name, in charge of a mighty fine ship, and I'm sure he wouldn't mind makin' sumthin' extra."

Jeramiah turned towards them and smirked, "You talking about me again Keerava?"

"Always, this little Missy needs a "passage home"." Keerava said with an amused smile. "Ya got room?"

Jeramiah turned and eyed Nel. "Looks rich enough." He mused. "Where you heading' for Miss?"

"England." Nel replied.

Jeramiah scratched his chin in thought, "Hmm, I don't know, I didn't imagine I'd have to go there so soon.'Specially since the fleet and I aren't so good right now."

Tifa scoffed, "You and the fleet were never good."

"Ah shut your trap Keerava." Jeramiah yelled.

"You're lucky my husband's not around to hear you say that" She said smiling.

"Let her come on Captain." The white haired man said, "Her Father will more than likely pay good money for her return. Isn't that right Miss Zelpher?"

Nel gaped, "How did you—?"

"Oh please, I'm an Earl after all. We speak the same language."

"Earl?" Nel asked. Her mind was racing through the Earls that she knew of and the ones her father spoke of. But her mind came to a blank.

"Oh don't try to remember me my dear. I'm not really the party type of guy. I've done business with your father. Good man. Stuffy and uptight, but much more amusing than all the others." He replied.

"Earl of Pudding?" Nel asked.

The earl pouted and Jeramiah laughed loudly. The woman merely chuckled softly.

"Now I resent that." The earl replied. "You may call me Lloyd, Lloyd Asplund."

Nel curtsied. "A pleasure to meet you Lord Asplund."

Lloyd rolled his eyes, "Oh please we're in a dump—"

"Ehem!" Keerava interrupted.

"What it's true. Anyway, we're in a dump, manners don't exactly matter anymore. Although, you could make good money if you're going to sell your body."

"Lloyd!"

"What?"

The woman sighed and slapped her head. "Please excuse his manners." She said, "He's not very good at socializing."

Nel chuckled weakly. "Yeah, I can see that."

"I'm Cecile Croomy, Lloyd's assistant."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Croomy."

"Please just Cecile."

Nel nodded, "And I'm Nel Zelpher."

"Well obviously, you have the signature Zelpher green eyes." Lloyd replied. "By the way…" Lloyd said as he eyed Nel's dress."

"Yes?"

"That dress, where did you get it from?"

"Um…my captor gave it to me."

"Oh did he now?" Lloyd smiled. "Because I think he stole it from me."

Nel paused, "Er…would you like it back?"

Lloyd raised his eyebrow. "You want to strut around naked. Hmm maybe you and I could open up a brothel or something."

Cecile flushed and slapped the earl upside the head. "That's not what she meant and you knew it!"

"How could I have known it? I'm socially inept as you so call it." Lloyd defended.

"Well common sense would say that she would give it to you afterwards."

Lloyd scoffed, "I doubt it. Common sense can't speak."

"Erm excuse me." Nel cut in softly with a flush dusted on her cheeks. "Why don't we put aside dress issue for now?" Nel offered, although she had a sinking feeling that it would come and bit her in the rump.

"I still need assurance that you will take me to Jamaica."

Orange eyed her carefully, "Depends, I don't normally get in a fight with other pirate bands, unless they're real scoundrels." He answered, "Who's your captor?"

Nel tightened her lips. She knew of the Black Pearl from the stories she's heard from sailors and from stories and she honestly has no idea what kind of things her captain is capable of which terrifies her the most

"Well it's—"

"Oh? I didn't expect you here Nel."

Nel jumped up and turned, "Lelouch!" she cried.

"Ah Cecile."

"Tifa"

"Fang"

"Lord Strife."

"Jeramiah."

"Lloyd!"

They all paused and turned to the smiling earl.

"What?" Lloyd asked, "I was feeling left out."

They all gave him an exasperated look.

"So." Jeremiah looked towards Nel. "Perhaps you can explain."

Lelouch smirked, "Yes please do."

Nel groaned. God, why? Just, why?

* * *

><p>Yes Lelouch has a adopted son and his name is Speckles and he's from the movie Speckles the Tarbosaurus<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Location of the Spirit Jewel

Sorry about my long absence my computer broke so I had to wait for a new one and I had to rewrite the story so please reread the story

Reviews will most welcome and again I own nothing

* * *

><p><strong>Location of the Spirit Jewel<strong>

Nel was doomed. There was no other way around it. Lelouch had his eyebrow raised condescendingly, as if he knew she was going to fail miserably (which was probably true), and Fang had her all-knowing smirk, except this time she looked very amused. Talen was frowning (little did she know, he was cursing himself for putting Tamaki on the job), and everyone else continued to observe.

"I shouldn't be surprised that you got out." Lelouch said, "But I'm not surprised how easy it was to catch you again."

Nel rolled her eyes. "If his Majesty says so."

Fang and Lloyd laughed. Jeremiah raised his brow, and turned towards Keerava.

"Are you sure she's a noble?" he asked.

Keerava put up her hands, "I call 'em as I see 'em and good to see you dear." She said looking at Talen who was her husband.

"Glad to see your doing ok Keerava" Talen said.

"The point is," Lelouch gritted out. His patience was running thin with the mutinous Fang and, all together, useless subordinates, "You've achieved nothing in your little escape plan. If there was even a plan to begin with."

"There was a plan." Nel interjected.

Lelouch gave her a look.

"…alright it was a rather primitive—"

"Nonexistent you mean."

Nel glared and huffed indignantly, "It was something. And it's better than anything you could have come up with."

Lelouch scoffed, "I beg to differ. While I admit that you had "something," it achieved nothing in the end, and that's what matters. Not to mention that I can come up with far superior plans than you."

"You just hate it when someone goes "against" your plans." Nel retorted.

"Untrue." Lelouch denied. "I'm just annoyed."

Nel scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Really now?"

"Yes really—"

"If the happy couple could stop for a minute." Fang interjected with a sly smile. "I'm sure you two can continue your "lover's spat" on a later date." She said as Tifa now punched Fang in the arm annoyed with that comment.

The bickering couple flushed and glared at the offending woman.

"I believe you needed to do something Lelouch?" Tifa said really wanting subject changed.

Lelouch cleared his throat. "Right." He said and turned to Jeremiah, "Do you know anymore locations of the jewels ?"

"My lord you know better then ask I have no clue this is your hunt" Jeremiah replied, "But I believe we have business to discuss soon so shall I ready the ship?"

"Yes."

"And my two passengers?"

"Are needed." Lelouch replied, "It was a happy coincidence to meet up with you again Lloyd."

"You as well Captain." Lloyd smiled, "I've got some things for you."

"I have no doubt." Lelouch replied. "We'll be leaving tomorrow at dawn."

"Rather early don't you think Captain?" Lloyd asked.

"I have a gift to deliver." Lelouch said.

"Shall we escort you there?" Jeremiah asked.

"No, Tifa is more than enough company I want you to wait for us at Breakers Point."

"Aye, Captain."

"As for you," Lelouch turned to Nel. "You'll obviously be coming back with us."

Nel rolled her eyes. "Oh what a lucky lady I am."

Lelouch then noticed that Pongo and Perdy were missing "Tifa where are the dogs?"

On cue to the question they entered the room with Pongo carrying Speckles in his mouth like animal parents do with their young. Lelouch sighed and glowered at Nel. "Shackle her Fang, Talen you can catch up with your wife."

"Thank you captain" Talen said smiling.

Fang came up and clamped the iron shackles on Nel's wrist. They were heavier and a bit tighter than the ones Lelouch put on her. No doubt he did it on purpose. "Sorry about this"

"It's so nice to see that you trust me." Nel said sarcastically.

Lelouch gave her a stony look. "Let's go." He ordered. His crew obediently followed their captain, and Nel was unwillingly dragged along by Fang.

They went through the dirty alleys of the Cove. Even in the early morning, people were out. The grimy homeless drunken men were out snoring on the hard dirt ground. A few workers passed by carrying large bundles on their backs or pushing heavy wagons down the road. The shop owners were already bustling about their business, and even the smithy was already lighted up.

But they passed through the Cove and went towards the harbor. Some of the fishing ships were already out and their nets were cast over the side. And some ships had their sails open and ready to set sail.

The Black Pearl was docked not too far from where they were. The sails were already unfurled, and she could see the men climbing down from the nest. Nel never really had a chance to see the ship like that, but it was a grand sight to behold for such a legendary ship. Thinking about it now, the ship was a lot like Lelouch. It wasn't overly bulky like many of the ships in the English fleet. It was lean and its greatest strength was its speed and maneuverability. Like Lelouch with his great intelligence, charm and quick thinking. And even without the extra bulk and gold trimmings it seemed to draw the eyes by its dark graceful and powerful aura.

Also very much like Lelouch.

Nel cringed. She was letting the man get into her head again.

"I'll take her to my quarters." Lelouch said.

"Sure that's a good idea?" Fang asked, "Or are you thinking of something else?"

The other crew members smiled and looked away while Tifa was promising pain to Fang. Lelouch amazingly didn't even twitch his eyebrow, "Don't be ridiculous." He said.

Nel didn't know if she should be insulted by his tone.

"Oh, and someone find Tamaki and tell him he has mopping and latrine duties for two months." Lelouch ordered. "And tell the men I want this ship out and sailing as fast as possible."

The men gave a chorus of "Aye." and went their way.

"You too Fang" Lelouch growled as he glared at the woman standing next to him and smiling like a satisfied cat.

"Of course." Fang smiled and walked up on board. "Have fun with the little birdie." Tifa delivered a punch to the arm harder this time to Fang's arm "I'm only joking geez" Fang said rubbing her arm.

Lelouch glared and dragged Nel to his room once more while the dogs followed with Speckles still being held by Pongo's mouth. Lelouch eyed the toppled candle stick lying next to the open chains.

"Quite a mess you made." He said.

Nel didn't answer.

Lelouch sighed and unlocked her shackles.

Nel raised her brow, "Should you really do that?"

"You haven't grabbed a knife and plunged it into my chest yet, so I think it's safe for me to leave you unshackled." Lelouch said nonchalantly.

"What if I change my mind?" Nel said with a false air of arrogance.

Lelouch gave her a look that plainly said: Are you daft?

Nel bowed her head, "It could happen." She muttered.

"Doubtful." Lelouch said. "Now clean it up."

Nel stared incredulously at him. "Are you serious?"

"Well you did make the mess." Lelouch said plainly. "I think it's only fair that you clean up a toppled over candlestick and a few pieces of wax. Or have you really never worked a day in your life."

Nel bit her lip and clenched her fists. The memories of a ratty faceless boy with burning eyes stabbed at her as his hoarse whispered furiously to her the only words that have truly hurt her.

"What would a noble like you know about toil, hardship, and suffering?"

"No, I'll just get to it." She said as she kneeled down and picked up the pieces of the broken candle.

Lelouch raised his brow, "You're suddenly surprisingly compliant."

"I take responsibility for my messes." Nel said. "Where do you want them?" she said as she showed him the pieces.

"In the bin next to my desk." Lelouch answered.

Nel nodded and walked to the bin. As she was straightening up, she caught sight of a familiar face. It was the woman in the locket, only this time there was, what appeared to be, a young Lelouch next to her in a garden. The sketch was well done, perhaps it was the same person who made the one in Lelouch's watch, and there was some patches of color on the faded picture.

She felt a bit guilty for looking at something that seemed so personal to Lelouch, but she couldn't resist. There was so much about the man that she just didn't know.

Nel reverently traced the happy smile on the child. Lelouch looked so…sweet. So different from the hardened man, and those cloths looked fine and well tailored. It made her wonder if he was a noble, but then why was he now a pirate? And who was that woman next to him? All these questions and so little answers about the dark man standing in the room.

Suddenly a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. Nel jumped and turned to look into Lelouch's hard eyes which were no longer blue they were hellish colored.

"What are you doing?" He said lowly. His smooth dark voice was cold and his eyes were steel. For the first time, Nel felt fear around the captain. There was an aura of pure anger surrounding him, and his eyes held the endless fury swirling in his soul.

It was terrifying because despite everything Lelouch was a good man. He may have been crass, but he was good and kind underneath it all. Nel knew it. If he wasn't he wouldn't have a wife, loyal dogs and Speckles. She felt it in her heart, which is why she was never scared around him.

But this man was much different. He was so full of vengeance and fury. He represented every broken piece inside of Lelouch. All the sorrow, pain, anger, everything.

It was scary to see so much from a man who seemed so composed. But it was so eye-opening for her because there was so much more inside of this man.

Nel bowed her head, "I'm sorry, I just wanted to see if it was the same woman." Nel said.

Lelouch narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip on her wrist his sharp nails threating to tear through her skin. Nel winced, but she didn't pull away.

"Why?" he asked.

"She's your mother isn't she?"

Lelouch paused a moment then felt something paw at his leg he looked down and saw that it was Pongo showing him support, Lelouch sighed as his grip loosened and his eyes changed back to their normal blue color. "Yes she is." he said, and he let her hand go.

Nel rubbed her wrist and cautiously looked up at Lelouch, who seemed to be lost in thought as he looked at the picture.

"She seems like a gentle kind person." Nel said.

"She was." Lelouch answered.

"Was?"

Lelouch glared and Nel could see the gates of his soul closing off to her and the world once more. "I'll be on the deck." Lelouch said. "Ring the bell if you need anything." Lelouch paused in front of the door, "One more thing." He said and turned around to face Nel. "Don't snoop around the dogs and Speckles will make sure you don't."

Nel's frowned and looked down, "Yes, Lelouch." She said softly.

He paused and then turned and left.

It was a shame the captain left. She was actually getting somewhere, but the man clamped up as soon as he felt that she touched the outer lining of his heart. She glanced at the picture again and traced the woman's smooth face.

"Maybe he wouldn't be so cold if you were here." Nel said. Perhaps he would have smiled more? Or perhaps there would be something more than that overwhelming rage she saw. Perhaps the sweet gentle nature of his mother could have saved him a little. To give him something more to hold onto than that anger. Wouldn't it have been nice to know that woman? To know the sweet boy in the picture? She'll have to ask Tifa when she gets the chance.

Nel sighed as she sat on the bed, "If only it could be so simple."

Pongo, Perdy and Speckles knew that Nel wasn't a threat to their pet (Lelouch) in fact they liked Nel, and promised to help her get through this, Perdy hoped up on the bed next to Nel as did Speckles as Pongo laid his head on Nel's lap this made Nel smile as she petted him on the head. "Well at least I won't be alone in here"

-0-0-0-

France was one of Schniezel's favorite places. He especially liked paying a visit to the king and lounge on one of the comfortable couches in the King's office.

"So what do you say?" Schniezel asked. "I think you'll find that this will benefit you much better than aiding the colonists. What exactly have you received anyway?"

Louis narrowed his eyes. "Nothing much I suppose."

"Exactly." Schniezel replied. "Come now, surely you didn't just jump into the war because of what Franklin said."

"The people liked the idea of the Enlightenment."

"And I think they will like the idea of France back in its height and glory much better than some Enlightenment." Schniezel replied. "People love the idea of being the superior man."

Louis paused, "I'm not sure if this is a good idea."

"I like to think of myself as a perceptive man." Schniezel said, "And I know a thing or two about idealism."

"What?"

"It spreads." Schniezel answered. "And mark my words it will spread to your soldiers."

Louis's eyes widened. "Don't be absurd. How could they possibly think like that?"

"It's all in the nature of humanity." Schniezel said. "Men are riled up by the prospect of extreme change and revolution, and this American revolution as they like to call it will end up becoming yours. And that revolution will tear your country apart. You will die and the royal monarchy of France will be no more."

Louis looked frightened now. "Surely it wouldn't happen?" he said as he wrung his hand tightly.

"Oh but it will." Schniezel replied. "Spontaneously creating a new government will create mass chaos amongst the people. They'll be like shepardless sheep, and the wolves will come and drive them with fear and control. France will be eaten inside out, and there will be no one to save her."

Louis looked fearful and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "If I pull them out immediately will it happen?"

"No, they haven't been too heavily influenced yet, and besides you'll have something else to keep their mind occupied."

Louis nodded. "Yes, yes that sounds good."

Schniezel smiled. "Do we have a deal?"

Louis looked apprehensively, "Are you sure you can keep your part?"

Schniezel laughed, "My dear Majesty do you doubt me after we've known each other for so long?"

"No…no I suppose not, but what about Spain and the Dutch Republic?"

"I've talked with them as well and they've both agreed to pull out their troops."

Louis rubbed his chin, "Yes, yes. I think it'll be alright then."

"Good." Schniezel said. "Then we have a deal?"

Louis nodded. "Yes."

Schniezel smiled, "Excellent."

-0-0-0-

Lelouch stalked to his quarters after an hour of yelling at Tamaki for his stupidity he was stressed, he was hoping nothing would bother him since he left his wife in charge while he went to their room and he needed a nap as he entered his room he saw Nel.

He wasn't too surprised when he found her just staring out the window. She technically wasn't allowed to snoop.

He didn't like people poking around and trying to pry through him. Nel was no exception, but he'd allowed her a little peek. What scared him was that in his moment of weakness he would allow her to peek even more. Perhaps it was because Nel was a kind open woman, and he felt something like a companionship to her. Someone who saw him, not as a Captain, pirate or noble, but as Lelouch. There was only few other times when he felt someone, other than Tifa and his mother, care for just Lelouch, but the memories were blurry and faded.

"You could've gotten a book." Lelouch said.

Nel glared. "What book?"

"For a soldier you're not too observant there's a book shelf here or were you to lost in thought to even look around the room." Lelouch answered. "I think you might like Gulliver's Travels."

"I did like it." Nel answered.

Lelouch smiled and picked it out. He tossed it to her and she caught it with ease.

"Nice catch." Lelouch commented as he sat on the bed.

"Why thank you my Lord." Nel said as she admired the intricately designed cover. "So why are you back in your quarters?"

Lelouch raised his brow, "Am I not allowed to be here?"

Nel flushed, "No, it's just odd to see you here. I think I live here more than you and your wife."

Lelouch smiled and he laid on the bed and he grabbed a hat with a long feather on top like some pirate captains have and he put it on top of his head covering his eyes.

"What if I want to take a nap?" Nel asked.

Lelouch only chuckled "You really aren't observant you didn't notice there was a hammock in here?" He asked pointing to said hammock close by the door.

"I can be very observant I'm an elite agent in my father's army, and shouldn't a gentleman allow the lady to sleep in the bed?" She hated him claiming she wasn't a soldier because she didn't take the time to look around the room, but she had to admit she hated acting like a noble she was raised as a soldier but didn't stop her from teasing.

"…"

She frowned when there was no reply and looked down. Lelouch's breathing was slow and even. The man was already asleep. Nel sighed and she got in the hammock and looked at captain. Lelouch probably hadn't slept in two days at least. He must have been really tired. She smiled when Pongo and Perdy lay next to the bed and fell asleep as Speckles hoped up in the bed and curled up in a ball and slept on Lelouch's stomach.

"I guess even pirates need naps." She said quietly as she opened her book and began to read.

Lelouch seemed to relax and sigh contently under the blissful welcoming darkness of sleep.

Nel smiled, "You might not tell me about your secrets, but I'll take this."

-0-

The coast of Cuba was beautiful. Nel was lucky enough to admire from the ship, and it was unlikely she would get off again since Talen was watching over her this time ever since he came back from the pub while visiting his wife.

The first mate had knocked on the door and informed Lelouch that they were near. Nel didn't even need to wake Lelouch since he was up and about as soon as the second knock sounded. She was quietly impressed how well and alert Lelouch looked even after he just woke up.

He just fixed his coat and put on his hat away, and he walked out without a goodbye.

Nel glared and puffed out her cheeks. Rather rude of the man to just leave without a word.

Tifa suddenly came in and noticed that Nel showed an irritated look.

"What's got you so mad Nel?" Tifa asked as she sat on the bed next to the sleeping Speckles.

"It's Tifa right, how can you marry a man such as him?" Nel asked looking at her.

"Lelouch is a good man for a pirate, just had a hard life in the past years before we met" Tifa said.

"How'd you two meet?"

Tifa smiled embarrassed obviously and looked at Pongo "Pongo introduced us"

This confused Nel "Pongo did how?"

"This was before we became Pirates, but Pongo was Lelouch's dog and Perdy was mine, I was walking Perdy and Pongo suddenly tangled me and Lelouch together causing us to fall in a pond" Tifa said.

"He really did that?" Nel asked.

Tifa nodded and smiled "I think he was trying to fix us up together but I'm glad he did I love Lelouch he may not talk about his past much but he's a good man no matter what other people think" She said as she petted Pongo who was smiling in his sleep.

Nel smiled she knew that she gained a friend in Tifa and now knew without a doubt Lelouch was a good man, that can be said on how he raised Pongo who was a very friendly dog.

(If it wasn't obvious already that meeting scene if from 101 Dalmatians I just couldn't come up with anything else and I like that movie)

-0-

Later at night while most of the crew slept Lelouch and Tifa went to the village where the stories of the jewels were first heard by the captain and they found the elder whose name was Fil Yiir (Star Gazer in Dragon Tongue) was sitting by the fire and smiled when he saw the couple and he motioned them to sit down by the fire.

"Welcome my friend what brings you here?" The old man asked

Lelouch brought out the gem in his pocket and handed it to the elder who took it and admired the gem "Yes I see you acquired one of the gems to what the Templars seek" he said.

"One of them stole it from the village where this one was kept I fear soon they will come here to get information about the others" Tifa said.

"Don't worry my dear we're an old tribe and avoided the worst for years" He said putting a hand on Tifa's to reassure her.

The Elder then looked at Lelouch "Hm still, I think I should let you know that the one called Schniezel paid a visit."

Lelouch narrowed his eyes. "Really? What for?"

"From what I hear he's managed to persuade the king to pull his troops out from America."

"Why?" Lelouch asked still amazed on how well informed the Elder is but shouldn't be surprised since he and the Order Lelouch was a part of in the past are old friends.

The Elder shrugged, "I don't know. No one knows, but I hear that he's been able to get the Dutch to do so as well."

"So that just leaves France."

"Exactly, and I hear he's there right now."

"Knowing him he's already got the king to concede to his demands." Lelouch said bitterly. "What did he bargain?" he asked.

The Elder shook his head. "I'm not sure. No one knows but the king and Schniezel."

"I see." Lelouch said.

"I fear it will lead to more death in the future." Ferdinand said.

"Me too." Lelouch replied. "But we'll just have to keep a sharp eye out."

The Elder smiled, "Indeed."

Lelouch stood and took a bow, "We'll be taking our leave now."

"Happy sailings to you Lelouch." The Elder said. "And I already know why you came the location of a gem you seek is in a place you have already been too." He said as he tossed the gem back to Lelouch who caught it.

Lelouch nodded and swept out of the camp with his wife following him. His thoughts were bouncing all over the place. No matter who he was Schniezel would always be such a pain for him. The self-indulgent fat cat was up to no good again, but this time Lelouch felt that there was so much more at stake.

Schniezel what are you planning?

Milly Ashford always had the insatiable desire to know people's secrets. It wasn't to hold it over their heads; no, she was never really interested in blackmail unless it got her something ten times as good, but knowing the secret gave the her the sweet sweet satisfaction of being able to pry people open and take a peek inside. It was also rather nice to know that people trusted her enough not to spill their secrets to anyone. Milly never thought that bottling things up did any good; it just makes it easier for people to crack. But she always believed that just letting one person know will often release some of that pressure. It's a good thing then that Milly loves being that person.

So obviously, when poor Shirley came out of the battered ship with a long disheartened face, she immediately knew that her role of secret keeper was about to be used. With a polite word to the lady of the house, Milly swept Shirley to her home, sat the girl down in the parlor, and poured a cup of tea.

"How was the trip?" Milly asked.

Shirley looked down and swirled her tea.

Milly frowned, "That bad?"

"Awful." Shirley replied in a whisper.

Milly nodded sympathetically. "You're safe now though. So it's okay." She said. It seemed that those word unplugged the dam of emotions pent up inside the poor girl. Her shoulders trembled, and her eyes watered with tears. Milly put a consoling hand on Shirley's shoulder.

"There, there, just let it out." Milly said softly.

And she did. A heart-wrenching sob parted through her, and her entire frame shook uncontrollably. Milly pulled her in a tight embrace and consoled her as best she could.

"Shhh, Shirley, it's okay; you're back home." Milly whispered soothingly.

"But Nel's not!" Shirley wailed.

Milly froze. "Nel's...gone?

It felt like her world just stopped. She just couldn't believe the words that seemed to come out of Shirley's mouth even after the girl nodded in confirmation. Nel was gone. Forever perhaps, and yet it couldn't be true.

Nel was kind and gentle. A little shy perhaps, but she was one of the strongest people Milly knew. Surely, no one could have taken her?

"How?" Milly asked quietly as if it would keep reality away.

"Pirates." Shirley answered shortly. "They took her and—and—" Shirley was once again reduced to tears as she tried to explain, but Milly knew even without Shirley's explanation. Nel was probably kidnapped by the pirates, and god knows what happened to her. Milly swallowed the lump hardening in her throat.

"Don't worry Shirley." Milly said, "I'm sure Lord Zelpher will get her back." She tried to console, but her words felt awkward and they seemed to hold little water in this situation. In moments like these, words would often just flail and flop around uselessly. The only thing she could do was hold the devastated girl and calm her as best she could. Milly would sit there for as long as Shirley needed her, and in the meantime pray that Nel was doing all right.

-0-

"It seems too good to be true." Nevelle said as he read the letter. "There has to be a catch."

"There always is, but he is the king's most trusted advisor and a part of the royal family; so, perhaps, it would be wise to do as he asks." Dalton replied. "Besides, the benefits seem to outweigh what he asks."

Nevelle sighed heavily. "But there's always more to it than what he says." He replied back. "Schniezel's been rather busy I hear, and he's going around Spain, France, and the Dutch Republic asking them God knows what. It just makes things…awfully suspicious. The last thing I want is to become some piece in his elaborate game."

"Well, if you don't do it, he'll most likely someone else." Dalton said. "And perhaps, it would be wise to keep an eye on him. Especially now."

Nevelle looked pensive as he mulled over Dalton's words. "You've heard of the…rumors I assume?"

"As most have I'm sure."

"You don't think…?" Nevelle left it hanging, but Dalton seemed to hear the unspoken words as he nodded his head gravely.

"I think it hits closer to the truth than we realize." Was his reply.

"If—when he secures his victory, you don't think that he'll—?"

"Oh, I have no doubt he will." Dalton said. "The question is: what will you do then?"

Nevelle raised his brow. "What about you?"

"I've sworn to protect England, and I shall protect her from any threat." He stated. "And I'll stay by her side until the end of her days."

"…I see." Nevelle replied.

Dalton put a hand on his old friend's shoulder. "Whatever Schniezel has planned, it's much too late to stop him now; in fact it would seem treasonous to stop him."

"And that's what I hate about it!" Nevelle exclaimed. "The bastard's caught me in a place where I can't refuse him, lest I be branded as a traitor and Nel will be left with nothing!" He exhaled loudly and shook his head with great disparity.

Silence echoed in the room. Both men knew what was going on, but neither wanted to say a word.

"…Tell him I agree with his terms." He finally said with great reluctance.

Dalton nodded and left.

With a heavy sigh, Nevelle sank into the chair. Outside, grey clouds tumbled overhead and blotted out the sun. The room turned dark as the rays were blocked. Shadows flitted over the deep wrinkles on the planes of his aged face. There sat a man tired and worn from the ails of the world, whose only drive to live was the one precious light in his life.

Schniezel would undoubtedly destroy the lives of hundreds and perhaps thousands, but he couldn't deny his daughter. He couldn't place the thousands of unknown people above her. They were just nameless entities, but his daughter was the only face, the only light in his little world that actually mattered to him. Now that he is faced with the choice, he would gladly allow hundreds and thousands to be killed just to save his daughter.

He closed his eyes. "I suppose I will be the immoral man then, because I'm not strong enough to be the moral one." He said.

With that in mind, he stood and headed out the door with a heavy, but resolute heart.

-0-0-0-

Lelouch had allowed his men time to roam around the island and grab a meal at the local inns and taverns before they would set sail once more. The men were very happy to hear that they wouldn't be eating dried jerky or vegetable mush that the cook prepared, and departed the ship with glee at the prospect of eating fresh meat.

Unfortunately, Nel wasn't included with the men. Lelouch had come in and told her that she would be staying here since, as he said, she could easily run away and then get herself killed somehow. It was also rather unfortunate that this time the Butch twins were guarding over her, and they were much brighter than her previous guard, Tamaki. It seemed that Talen learned his lesson that time, and Lelouch was there to ensure that she wasn't getting away so easily.

So here she was once again staring out of the window of the cabin, bored. She sighed, and tried to think of things to occupy her mind. It was rather unfortunate, then, that many of her thoughts brought a lot of guilt and self-loathing on her part.

She mostly thought about her father, who is no doubt worried about her. She could almost see him pacing in his room, and wearing down the dark carpet. Guilt seemed to nudge her gut when she thought back on the night she ran off. It was rather selfish of her to run off, and then worry her dear father like so. She knew that he was terribly protective of her, especially after her mother died. That's why he took care to build a grand fortune for her sake, so that when he passed, she would inherit that fortune. It was the one good thing Schniezel did, as her father said, since Schniezel persuaded the king to allow women of higher ranking to inherit the family fortune because they were well-educated enough to be of use to the great empire.

Nel only met the man once, and it was rather brief on her part. She was probably fifteen at that time. They were at a party as usual, and then suddenly a tall blonde man with pale lilac eyes came in. Everyone in the room paused and stared at him in awe. He gracefully walked up to the host (Nel couldn't remember who it was) and greeted him. The host stuttered ungracefully and immediately got him a seat at the head of the table. Lord Schniezel had smiled and thanked the host for being so kind to him.

His smile was so pleasant and genial it was hard to imagine that he was such a sly and manipulative man like her father said. Of course, there lied the reason why he could manipulate people so easily. No simple-minded person would ever suspect, and then he could manipulate them to his heart's content (methinks it sounds a bit like a certain pirate she knew).

Schniezel had walked around and said his greetings to everyone in the room. Then he came towards her and her father.

"Lord Nevelle, what a pleasant surprise." Schniezel said as he clasped her father's hand.

"You as well Lord Schniezel. It's been too long." Nevelle replied. "And may I introduce you to my daughter, Nel." He said as he gestured to Nel.

Nel smiled and curtsied "It is an honor to meet you my lord."

Schniezel laughed and took her hand and kissed it. "The honor is all mine my dear lady." He said. "You have certainly brought up a fine young woman." Schniezel praised.

Nevelle nodded humbly. "Thank you for those kind words." He said. "But I can't take all the credit for her good manners."

"Regardless, I'm sure she'll end up just as great as the late Lady Zelpher." Schniezel replied. "Shame that she'll have to be married to gain your fortune. There is just so much talent in her I can tell."

"Shame indeed." Nevelle said. "But I can't sway the Parliament or the king in changing such an old law as such."

Schniezel raised a brow, "Surely a man of your stature could do something?"

"I'm afraid I don't have the…seniority to do so." Nevelle said. "But enough of that, I hear that the company is doing very well. Congratulations on a job well done."

"You praise me far too much." Schniezel said, "It was only with your help that I was able to establish the company's control there."

"'Twas a measly little thing I did." Nevelle said.

"Nonsense." Schniezel denied, "Your help was what allowed us to control our "Crown Jewel" as people say."

Nevelle waved his hand. "I have no doubt that you would've done the same if you were in my position."

Schniezel merely smiled, "Perhaps so." He said. "Well, as riveting as this conversation was, I should continue to mingle with the other guests."

"True indeed. The nobles are often a childish bunch."

Schniezel laughed, "Too true Lord Zelpher. But it was pleasant speaking to you again."

"And you Lord Schniezel."

Schniezel turned to Nel and bowed, "It was an honor to meet you my dear lady."

Nel flushed and curtsied, "The honor was mine my lord."

Schniezel had laughed again and then left to greet other guests.

Looking back on it now, there seemed to be some hidden conversation that she didn't really understand quite well. To be honest, she really wasn't one to know nor understand the art of politics. It just seemed to fly over her head as her father said. She just didn't have the patience or mental focus to quickly pull apart what other people are saying and finding the hidden meaning behind the words. Most importantly, she really disliked the idea of using people as mere tools. The manipulation and corruption that ran in politics abhorred her, and she didn't have the heart to do the same to others.

"All that thinking can't be good for your health." Lelouch said as he entered his room.

Nel shot a glare. "Did you come here just to insult me?"

Lelouch shrugged, "Normally yes, but this time I came here to ask if you want to have lunch with me and Tifa outside."

Nel blinked owlishly, and Lelouch quietly thought that she looked rather adorable when she did that.

"Are you going to humiliate me in some way?" she asked suspiciously.

Lelouch rolled his eyes, "Do I honestly come across as that kind of man?"

Was just her or did he sound a little…hurt?

Perish the thought Nel. You might have just bruised his massive pride.

But in all honesty, no, he didn't seem like a man who would do that. It was just something Nel thought pirates would do.

She flinched at the thought. That just seemed a little prejudice.

Nel smiled, "No, you've been very hospitable to me. I'm sorry if I offended you." She apologized.

Lelouch looked questioningly at her sudden change in mood, but seemed to wave it off. "Apology accepted I suppose. Now can we eat?"

Nel laughed softly and nodded, "Yes, I'm starved."

Lunch was almost a quite affair. Lelouch didn't feel the need to say anything, while Tifa and Nel was quite content with just sitting on the deck and talking with one another, with Lelouch as they shared a meal and listened to the sound of the ocean. They finished just as Fang arrived, and she gave her customary smile that seemed to say "I know something you don't." After being in the ship for a couple days Nel found that it was a rather common smile that graced her face. Other than her very amused smile that would pop up almost as frequently. Nel learned early on that Fang was a very interesting individual, and it seemed that she was much older than she looked. She had the face of someone who had lived for sixteen years, but she seemed to have the insight and knowledge of someone who lived over a hundred years. It didn't really make any sense in her head, but really almost nothing made sense around the ship.

She always wanted to ask about it… no, that would be rather rude of her.

"Marco, Dom, please take clear the table and take it away." Lelouch requested. The twins nodded and started to pile the dirty plates and cups. Lelouch then turned to Nel and said, "I'll take you back to my room."

Nel raised a brow, "Eager are we?"

The momentary flush of Lelouch's cheeks was by far the sweetest sight she had ever seen. But it was gone as soon as the captain slapped on his lecherous smile and grasped her waist. "For you darling, always."

Tifa just sighed as she smiled she secretly knew that Nel was slowly having feelings for her husband 'Guess it can't be helped'

Nel would count this as a draw, even if her flush was much more noticeable and lasted far longer.

In the background, Fang smiled lazily at the pair. It had been a long while since she was so entertained.

-0-

The men soon returned by noonday, and they were off, sailing towards Breakers Point.

Nel was in Lelouch's room again, staring out the small window that let her look outside while the dogs and Speckles ate their lunch. Breakers Point wasn't too far off from where they were, and most ships don't go there due to the large sharp rocks that peaked out from the water. In the past, many have sailed through there, but not many make it out. It's now a graveyard of sunken and broken ships that have crashed against the unforgiving rocks.

To Nel's knowledge, the British fleet never sail near the area since they've lost so many of their ships there.

She didn't really remember much more about it from her lessons, but from what Dalton shared with her, it was rumored to be filled with sirens, who were said to entrance sailors into their watery deaths. They would lead them to the sharp rocks that jutted out from the water, and easily sink the ship before they feasted on their flesh. Or something close to that before her father came up and chided Dalton for filling up her head with nonsensical fairy tales and superstitions. Dalton would then laugh and tell her father to have a sense of adventure and fantasy.

"You've got to have some sense of wonder in this world." Dalton laughed brightly. "Or else everything will just seem so dull."

Nostalgia swept through her like the waves. It was hard for her to choose a life of freedom out in the open waters when she could be happy laughing and talking with the people she really loved.

"Interesting to see a soldier such as you to be quite taken with the sea" Lelouch said as he entered the room.

"As a little girl I always listened to sailors tell stories of their adventures of the unknown" Nel said.

Lelouch leaned against the wall and listened "Some stories sounded to make believe but after coming aboard here seems quite true I never seen what Argonians looked like since none lived near my home" She said.

"I'm sure Talen would love to tell you about his people's culture if you're interested" Lelouch said.

"I would like to ask him sometime he seems very nice" She said.

"By the way, Lloyd wanted you to see the demonstration." Lelouch said.

Nel tilted her head in confusion. "What for?"

"He said that you might be familiar with the item he has." Lelouch answered. "He loves dramatics."

Nel nodded. "Alright, but I don't see how I'll be of any help."

"I don't think he'll be asking for your help." Lelouch said, "He's probably looking for some reference, and since you and your father are very close, it's possible that he shared something with you."

Nel frowned. "I'm not going to betray any secrets to you."

Lelouch laughed. "No words need to be said." He replied. "Only you're expressive face is needed."

Nel glared.

"Ah, you're mad at me for treating you like a child."

How did he—?

"Of course not." Nel denied. "I'm just offended that you think I'm so easy to read."

Lelouch merely smirked. "Forgive me them for offending you." He mock-bowed. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a ship to see to."

The door closed with a dull thud, and Nel was once again left alone with the animals. She sighed and looked out the window. There was only the expansive ocean to greet her. The waves rocked the ship in a lulling rhythm, and Nel felt her eyes grow heavy and muscles felt heavy and numb. Nel sighed and plopped onto the hammock. She just needed a little nap. A little nap couldn't hurt.

-0-

As it turned out a nap could hurt a lot, especially one's pride for being treated like a child.

It started out with a relatively nice dream. She was on the beach with her father, Dalton, Tohdoh and all her friends. Then a tall pale man with dark raven hair wound his arm around her and pulled her close to his warm body. She let him pull her close and tilt her head to his face. As he drew her in for a kiss, his features started to sharpen, his eyes turned amethyst, his skin was pale, his cheekbones were high and aristocratic, his hair was dark and windswept, and his lips were quirked upward to form a crooked smirk.

She jolted awake and almost fell off the hammock "Great just what I needed him haunting me in my sleep"

Soon a knock came on the door "We're preparing to leave so get ready" The voice belonged to Talen letting her know that it was time to leave.

.

Currently, they were in a rowboat heading towards the Siegfried, Jeremiah's ship, and the Black Pearl was anchored behind them. Dom and Marco were rowing with their powerful big arms and the only other people aboard were Lelouch, Tifa, Fang, the animals, and Nel.

As they passed through the jagged rocks and tattered hulls, Nel knew that Dalton hadn't been exaggerating when he called it a ships' graveyard. Broken ships were littered and sprawled along the jagged rocks that pierced through the hulls or sides of the vessels. Some of the masts were rotted and splintered and the ripped sails fluttered pitifully in the wind. After seeing the large obstacles and tight turns, Nel was rather impressed that Lelouch was able to go through Breakers Point without the slightest bump against the rocks. For all the flaunting and dramatics he gives, he's a very good sailor. He could have probably been the admiral for the English fleet if he had walked the straight path.

"Will we be going on Jeremiah's ship?" Nel asked.

"No." Lelouch answered. "We'll be going there." He pointed.

"There" was a rugged, but rather flat rock that looked like an island. A very very small island with no life. Nel could already see Jeremiah, Lloyd, and Cecile waiting for them on the rock.

"Why are we going there? Why aren't we meeting them on Jeremiah's or your ship?" Nel asked.

"Because Jeremiah didn't want to risk his ship in the show and tell process, and Lelouch knew that if Jeremiah wasn't willing then so was he." Tifa answered.

Nel felt a little nervous, "What exactly is he showing us?"

Fang shrugged. "Who knows."

That was not very reassuring.

When they landed, Lloyd immediately came over and yelled, "Captain Strife you made it!"

"As did you." Lelouch replied.

"Yes, but I wasn't meeting with some big noble who needed a favor." Lloyd said. "But no matter. Come, come. I have something I really want to show you."

They were led to the center of the rock and there on a wooden stool was a pink rock. It was small, probably only the size of a small egg, but Nel already knew from the pink tinge and small size what it was.

"Where did you get this?" she asked.

Lloyd seemed to smile, "Ah-ha! So you do know what it is." He said, "Pay up Cecile I won that one."

Cecile huffed indignantly, "I did not bet on such a thing."

Lloyd ignored her and asked Nel, "Where in the world did you get it?"

"Didn't I ask you first?"

Lloyd laughed, "We'll talk on the way over to the edge."

"The edge?"

"Well if something happens than we could easily jump over and go into the water." Lloyd said. "I'm not exactly sure how strong it is."

Now Lelouch narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean, you're not sure?"

"Well, it's not exactly a common rock, hell even I thought it was a myth until I went on a trip to India, and I found some villagers who pointed me to it." Lloyd said. "Now let's get to it! Chop! Chop!"

"Wait you can't do that!" Nel protested as she was hulled over. "You could have us all killed!"

Lloyd seemed to pause, "Well, that does seem problematic."

It should be a little more than problematic, the crazy bugger.

"But that's not my problem." Lloyd smiled and rushed them over.

Nel was about to protest when Jeremiah placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Just go with it. If worst comes to worst we can beat him up in hell." He said.

Nel looked incredulously at him. "What?"

Jeremiah paused and tapped his chin, "Well, I don't think you or Cecile will be in hell, but maybe God or some big-shot saint can let you watch."

"Thank you. That's very reassuring." Nel replied dryly.

"You're welcome." Jeremiah replied.

Nel sighed and tried to ignore the need to bash her head into the rocks.

"Don't worry I have this all thought out." Lloyd assured as he pulled up a long long stick with another small piece of the rock at the end. "This way we can maneuver the other piece with the piece in the middle and create the stupendous reaction that I've had the pleasure of witnessing in India. Now Cecile, help me with this."

Cecile and Lloyd both slowly moved the stick towards the other rock.

"Only the slightest tap should suffice." Lloyd said.

Nel held her breath. This could end badly and yet everyone else looked very relaxed.

"Why are you so nervous?" Lelouch asked. "Do you know what it is?"

Nel swallowed, "I'm nervous because I know firsthand what it does." She replied. "I don't think you should act so blasé about this when other people's lives are at stake."

Lelouch laughed, "Don't worry, I won't let anyone get hurt needlessly."

Nel looked at him, "Really?"

"Really."

"It's coming into contact!" Lloyd called.

Nel watched as the rocks slowly touched. Then, there was a deafening noise, and chucks of rock, wood, and smoke came out and flew into the air. A strong body forced her to duck and shielded her from the particles of rock.

When her ears finally stopped ringing and her body stopped shaking she could hear Lelouch call her name.

"Nel? Nel? Are you alright?" he asked.

Nel looked up and nodded, "Yes, I'm alright."

Lelouch nodded. "Good."

Nel gave a small smile of thanks.

"Great Scott that was much more stupendous than I ever imagined!" Lloyd cheered. "Why an explosion like that could put a nice hole in a ship and sink her like a rock!"

"Before you go any further Lloyd, what the hell did you do?" Lelouch asked.

Lloyd smiled, "I put into contact the two stones which produce very violent explosions when they come together like that."

"That's nice, but what exactly was that?"

"Some would call it the Philosopher's Stone." Nel answered.

Lelouch looked at her skeptically, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't the Philosopher's Stone something that can resurrect people or turn things into gold or other impossible deeds?"

Nel shook her head, "No, people mistake it for the Philosopher's stone, and thus, they call it that." She explained, "But it's not exactly the Philosopher's stone, it's just a very very rare rock that very few people ever find. Which comes to the next point, where did you find this?"

Lloyd smiled, "Well, I met this Japanese fellow who sold a very large chunk to me during my trip around Asia. I find that Lelouch might be very interested in this…ah what did they call it Cecile?"

"Sakuradite."

"Yes, sakuradite." Lloyd said. "The man said that it was fairly common where he comes from. I hypothesize that Japan has a very large quantity of it, possibly the largest in the world from the way the man seemed surprise that I never heard of it." Lloyd then turned to Nel, "Then again, you probably knew that didn't you?"

Nel nodded.

"Did Daddy tell you?" Lloyd asked. "I wouldn't be surprised, he was able to get his hands on lots of that stuff, and used it to help with the rebellions in India."

"So what of it?" Lelouch cut in.

Lloyd smiled, "Will you take it?"

"I'll take all of it." Lelouch said.

"Splendid!" Lloyd exclaimed. "I'll bring the hull in. It's just two large pieces, but I reckon it could take down the palace if you placed it right."

Lelouch gave a strange smile, "I'm sure we'll find out."

Tifa and Fang sighed 'great a new toy for him to play with' they both thought at the same time.

-0-0-

After the demonstration, they headed back to the ship, and Nel went back into the cabin as usual. Nel sank into the bed and let out a long sigh.

"I miss my bed." She said.

Lelouch scoffed. "Spoken like a true spoiled little noble."

Nel glared and rolled her eyes. "Is it so hard to believe that I liked it because it reminds me of home, and not comfort and wealth?"

"Obviously." Lelouch said.

"Well, you're bed is just as comfortable." Nel replied as she snuggled deep into the mattress.

Lelouch scoffed again and gave a light slap on her shoulder. "Hey don't fall asleep on my bed, I need to get some rest too."

A pang of guilt hit her gut. "I'm sorry." She said. "I can sleep on the floor or something."

"No we can share a bed." Lelouch suggested.

Nel flushed red, "S-Share a bed? I can't share a bed with you."

Lelouch chuckled, "Why? Do you do strange things in your sleep?"

"No!" Nel exclaimed, "I just…don't trust you to do anything strange."

Lelouch raised his brow. "I'm sure you'll get through it."

"Well…shouldn't you be overseeing the shipment?"

"Talen's doing it."

Nel nodded. "…I…I want to thank you…for protecting me during the blast."

For once, Lelouch didn't respond immediately. He sighed and said, "I would not like it if something were to happen to you. It would just reflect badly on me, and my skills. Besides, I need you alive if you are to be of use to me."

Nel smiled and kissed his cheek. Lelouch's eyes widened and he, for the first time, looked mildly shocked.

"Nonetheless, you still have my gratitude." She said.

Lelouch cleared his throat and said, "Well then, I accept your gratitude."

Nel laughed softly and patted his shoulder.

"My my, you two seem awfully cozy."

And then leave it to Fang to ruin the moment.

"Is there something you want Fang?" Lelouch asked irritably.

"You're needed in the storage hull."

Lelouch sighed and got out of the bed. "You need to—"

"Stay here?"

"…Yes."

Nel chuckled, "As if that had changed."

Lelouch rolled his eyes and followed Fang out. She lead him towards the storage hull, but then turned into a small nook near the ship's steer. Fang turned and asked, "What is she to you?"

Lelouch raised his brow, "Jealous?"

"Hardly." Fang answered a bit to quite not to mention leaving her with a blush. "But you're getting a little too cozy with the girl."

Lelouch scoffed, "That's preposterous."

"Is it?"

"It is again I'm married." Lelouch assured with a glare.

Fang sighed 'Are all men this slow when it comes to feelings?' she thought to herself "In any case what's our heading going to be, I know you paid the old man a visit" Fang asked.

"Someplace we been before' he said" Lelouch answered

"That's not really helping"

"I have an idea on where he means" Lelouch said.

Fang glanced at him, "And where might that be."

"I'll tell you when we leave" Lelouch said getting ready to leave.

"You haven't forgotten about V.V. have you?" Fang asked pretty sure he hasn't.

Lelouch scoffed, "Hardly a day goes by without me thinking about V.V. and gutting him. And don't worry Fang, I will keep my promise to you, one way or the other." Lelouch said.

Fang gave him a hard stare. "See that you will, Lelouch Strife."


End file.
